Earning His Right
by NorthNova
Summary: Arthur's sister Elaine has lived safely in Rome for many years. Now it is time for her to return to her brother and the country she has not seen for so long. LancelotOC
1. Chapter 1

The rain hammered against the walls and echoed through the empty, dark and silent halls. Torches were burning all around the house, and they were the only light that shined. The sun was covered in grey, dull clouds and could not shine trough them.

In a simply decorated room, a young woman was sitting. Her brown hair hang loose down her back. She leaned back on a couch, reading. A silent smile crossed her face. The light flickered on the table by her side.

_Dear Elaine._

_I am so sorry I am not able to come and see you, but we have too much to do here. And it is not safe for you to leave Rome. Not yet, at least. I cannot wait until we have finished our work here, and you can return. It has been far too long, my dear sister. We are all tired and weary of all this fighting, and my men would rather go home than stay here, without knowing if they will live or die. I don__'__t blame them. I, too, feel tired. _

_But enough of that. I hope you are doing well, and take good care of yourself. You are know 17, so it__'__s about time we find you a husband. A young woman like you should have a husband to take care of her. Has lady Sofia not talked about it with you? She should, since she is charge of your upbringing._

_Somehow I have a feeling it will soon end. The end is near, I can feel it. I know it. I have dreamt of it for years, and it feels strange. I have been fighting for so long that I am no longer sure I know how to live in a time of peace. Perhaps you can help me when we reunite? Oh, I cannot wait until the day we shall see each other again._

_Your devoted brother Arthur._

It had now been almost six months since the letter came. Elaine smiled and put the letter away. She looked at the ceiling and put her hand behind her head. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her brother's face. She had only been six years old when she had been send away for her won protection. They had only seen each other a few times when Arthur had been able to come to Rome with his knights. But had been with years between the visits, and it was so long ago that she had forgotten his face. Not really forgotten, but it wasn't as clear to her as it used to be.

There was a knock on the door and a servant stepped in.

"A letter for you, milady."

"Thank you." Elaine said and sat up. She took the letter, and the servant left. She leaned back on the couch and began to read.

_Dearest Elaine._

_We did it! Finally peace and justice will come to Britain. We have beaten the Saxons and have brought peace to the land. It has been a long and tough journey for all of us, and we have lost many good men. They will be missed in the many years to come._

_It will please me greatly if you would come to Britain. It is now safe for you too come here, and I will send some knights to protect you on the journey. I also have a surprise for you when you come._

_With the hope of seeing you soon,_

_Your brother Arthur._

Elaine's heart raced like thousands of horses as she read the letter. She sat up and smiled happily. She had to fight not to laugh of joy. She stood up, her free hand clutched to her chest, and walked around the room. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying out in joy. She folded the letter and left her room. She walked through the corridors to lady Sofia's rooms. On her way she met lady Sofia's daughter. The 24-year-old Mary. Mary was pregnant with her third child and was soon to give birth.

"You look very happy today, Elaine. Whatever for?" Mary smiled.

"I have received a letter from my brother. He has asked me to come to him in England." Elaine smiled and showed the letter.

"That's wonderful." Mary exclaimed. "It was about time he sent for you."

"Yes. But I am going to leave as soon the escort is here. He says he will send some knights to escort me to Britain." Elaine said. Together the two women walked down the corridor.

"A pity. We will miss you." Mary said and put her arm around Elaine's shoulder.

"Yes. But we knew it would happen some day." Elaine answered. It would truly be a sad day for her departure. As much as she wanted to see her brother, she wanted to stay here. She felt at home here, she loved this place.

They reached lady Sofia's room and entered. The lady was sowing and sat by the window with a candle on the table.

Lady Sofia had always been a true role model for Elaine. Elegant, wise, capable. All the things Elaine wished she was. But it had not come to lady Sofia without sacrifices. At the age of 4 lady Sofia had seen her father murdered. Her mother had escaped with her to some friends where they had stayed for several years. Then the mother got sick and died a painful death. It had broken the young girl's heart, and all the sorrow from the father's death had come back, along with the grief for the mother. As a grown woman, she had to endure a violent, unfaithful husband, who had beaten her, once to the point of death. Luckily he died, and Sofia was free. She then found a good husband, who loved her and was good to her. But he had many affairs, and it had been a marriage full of turmoil. Many times they moved away from each other, but always got back together. She had Mary, who was the light and jewel for both her parents. But as they realised their marriage was coming to an end, they could not decide who should have the girl. Then Sofia's husband died, and this was Sofia's last marriage. She never loved again, and retired with her daughter. And despite the scandals and the turmoil, she had maintained her honour and good name, and Elaine always honoured and admired her for that. Always proper, always just.

As Mary and Elaine stepped in, Sofia looked up.

"Oh, girls. What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile. Her voice was calm and warm and she reached for the two women who sat down beside her.

"Lady Sofia, I have good news and bad news." Elaine said sadly and looked straight at Sofia.

"And what are theses news?" Sofia asked, still smiling.

"I have received a letter from my brother." Elaine said.

"And he asks you to join him in Britain." Sofia said simply, as if she just told how the weather was.

"Yes. I am to leave when his knights come for me." Elaine said and looked down.

"Knights? What's that for? Does he think we don't have knights of our own?" Sofia said, slightly mockingly but without any anger or annoyance. She chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Mary asked.

"That Arthur sends knights to get his sister, as if she was some criminal. He could have send simple soldiers." Sofia answered, sounding every bit amused.

"He just wants to protect me." Elaine said, understanding Sofia's point. She smiled herself.

"Oh, I can see that." Sofia said and looked at Elaine. Then her smile calmed and she seemed sad, somehow. "But it will be a great lose when you leave."

"Yes. A part of me wants to go to Arthur. But another wants to stay with you." Elaine said, tears burning in her eyes. Sofia sighed and pulled Elaine close. She had one arm around Elaine's shoulder while the other caressed her hair.

"You know you cannot stay here. You have your own life to live. And I have always felt that was in Britain." Sofia said and kissed Elaine's forehead.

"I will miss you so much." Elaine sobbed.

"I know, my dear. I know." Sofia said. She held Elaine out in the length of her arm and looked at her. "I am so proud of what you have become. I have seen you grow from a little, nervous child to a beautiful, confident young woman. And you will have a wonderful life in England."

"You think so?" Elaine asked. Mary came over and sat on Elaine's other side. The two women held hands and Elaine turned to Sofia again.

"Yes." Sofia said certainly with tears in her eyes. The three women sat there for a moment, holding hands and sobbing. Elaine took in the moment and saved it in her heart. The sounds, the smells, the feelings. How everything looked.

"Will you read my hand, as you did when I was little?" Elaine asked.

"Oh, I don't think it will be a good idea. I don't think I can do it anymore." Sofia said and rejected Elaine's wish.

"Oh, please. Just once more." Elaine begged.

"I have done it so many times." Sofia rejected again.

"I know. But please, just once more. One last time." Elaine said and looked at Sofia with big, begging eyes. Sofia looked at her for a moment.

"Oh, very well, then. Come here." she said and took Elaine's hand. She stroke it gently and looked at it carefully.

"It's the same as always. I see a bright, long life ahead of you. You will have sons and daughters, and you will be a rich, well-regarded woman." Sofia said.

"Can you see more? About who I will met? Or perhaps marry?" Elaine asked and looked at Sofia with anticipation. Sofia looked closer and stroke Elaine's hand again.

"I see something… I don't know what is it. But something." Sofia told absent-mindedly.

"What?" Elaine asked. She leaned closer.

"I see a man. A dark man from a foreign country. He is strong and brave." Sofia said. Then she looked up. "And he will be the right one for you."

"Uuuh. Do we see some love on the way?" Mary cooed and smiled teasingly at Elaine.

"Oh, rubbish." Elaine said and flung her free hand at Mary and leaned away to avoid the hit.

"But if there really is such a man, how will I know it's him?" Elaine asked as she once again turned to Sofia.

"That I cannot say. You must leave that to your heart to tell. But believe me, child. You will know. You will truly know." Sofia said and let go of Elaine's hand. Elaine's heart pounding and she felt warm. She truly wanted to find such a man. But she doubted she would know him.

_**

* * *

**_

_That was chapter 1. Hope you like it and that you think I should continue. Please review and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everything ready?" Mary asked and looked around the room. Elaine stood bent over some folded dresses on the bed.

"Yes. I just have to get these packed, then everything will be ready for the journey." Elaine answered and looked at Mary. Mary nodded, her hand resting on her swollen belly. Uncomfortably she sat down and looked at Elaine.

"It will be strange without you here." she said. Elaine sat down and looked at Mary.

"I know. It somehow frightens me that I have to travel so long a distance. Britain is far away." she said and did nothing to hide her fear.

"You have done that journey before, remember? When you were sent here." Mary smiled. Elaine chuckled.

"I know. I was a scared little waif when I came. I was so frightened by the city and everybody in it." she smiled and remembered it all. The parting from her brother, the long journey, the huge city that seemed to close in about her. All had seemed strange to her. Only after a few days she started to leave her room and seek the company of others. Lady Sofia had thought it best to leave it to her to make the first move. And it had worked. Sofia had always been like a mother to Elaine. The mother Elaine had lost at a very young age.

"I have something for you." Mary said and found a small parcel she had been hiding. She gave it to Elaine, who opened it. It was a beautiful necklace with an eagle of gold.

"Oh, that's beautiful. That's far too much, Mary." Elaine said and looked at Mary.

"Not for the privilege of being your sister for so many years. For we were like sisters, weren't we?" Mary said and helped Elaine the necklace on.

"Yes. Remember when we were hiding from our nurse, and she was looking after us all day long?" Elaine asked with a smile. Mary started to laugh.

"Yes. As far as I recall, it was your idea." Mary said and pretended to be innocent. It had been an idea they both had come up with.

"You will come and visit us, won't you?" Mary asked. Elaine nodded with a small smile.

"Of course. And you come and visit me." Elaine answered. "And we'll write together, and tell each other everything."

"Yes. And don't forget not to leave out that dark, brave and strong man my mother saw in your hand." Mary said with a teasing smile.

"Well, I rather want him in my bed than in my hand." Elaine said silently and smiled.

"I can imagine that." Mary chuckled. They both chuckled and the packing was forgotten.

"Mother says she'll make sure you have enough food and water with you on the journey." Mary said and became serious again.

"That is far too kind of her."

"She feels she has to do it. As a gift for all your years here." Mary said and sighed amused.

"I wonder how many knights my brother will send." Elaine wondered. "If it's an entire escort, there will be more than five. Eight perhaps."

"I don't think he will send that many. Four at most. One person doesn't need that much protection." Mary said after a moment. Elaine nodded. She could see the logic in that, even though she knew Arthur would do anything to get her safely to Britain.

There was a knock on the door and they stopped talking about the journey to Britain.

"Come in." Elaine called and looked up.

"I thought you were packing." Sofia said as she entered. She walked to the bed and took the dresses that lay there.

"We better get these packed, too." she said and put then in the open chest that stood on the floor. She closed it and locked it safely. She then sat down beside Elaine and took her hand.

"It's going to be hard to sat goodbye." she said without looking at Elaine. Her eyes were filling with tears and her voice was shaking.

"I know. But I have to go to Arthur. We always knew this day would come." Elaine said. Sofia nodded.

"Yes. But it doesn't make it less painful." she said and stood up. "Mary has given you the necklace."

"Yes. It's so beautiful. Thank you." Elaine said and held her hand around the eagle.

"You are part Roman. And also part Briton. Always remember that." Sofia said and looked seriously at Elaine. The look in her eyes surprised Elaine. Sofia had never spoken of Elaine's real parents. They had died when Elaine was a little girl.

"I will." Elaine answered and nodded.

There was a knock on the door and a servant stepped in.

"Milady, the knights are here." the servant said and left. Elaine stood up. She looked from Mary to Sofia.

"This is it." she said silently and together they walked out. But before closing the door behind her, she looked around the empty room one last time. The room that had been hers for many years. And she feared she would never see it again. It was as if one chapter of her life was over and a new one would begin. She quickly told a servant to load the last chests on the baggage cart. They walked into the courtyard where the carriage was ready. The sun burned brightly and the sky was blue. Perfect weather for travelling. Near the gate stood two horses. The riders dismounted and approached Elaine, Mary and Sofia. They bowed as they stopped in front of them. Elaine could see that they were not accustomed to bowing. The youngest of the men had brown, curly hair and beard and had maintained his youthful looks despite the hardship he had endured. The other was blond and had long, wild hair. He looked older and more experienced than his friend.

"Milady, I am Gawain and this is Galahad. We are send by your brother to escort you to Britain." the blond knight said.

"You are only two?" Elaine asked, surprised that her brother had only send two knights for such a journey.

"Believe me, milady, we are more than capable to protect you against any threat on this journey." Galahad said. Elaine didn't feel certain, but decided to let it go for now. She trusted her brother's judgment and would not insult these men by underestimating their fighting skills.

"If you are ready, we will leave immediately." Gawain said firmly and looked for a moment to the baggage cart where some servants were lifting the last chest up to the rest of them.

"Yes. I believe so." Elaine said and followed Gawain's eyes, then turned back to him. He nodded.

"Very well. Galahad." he said turned to his friend who was staring at Elaine. Gawain hit Galahad's shoulder and brought him out of his trance.

"What? Yes, let's go." he said and followed Gawain back to their horses. Elaine turned to Sofia and Mary who both had tears in their eyes.

"Well, this is goodbye." she said.

"It seems so." Mary sobbed. She hugged Elaine and kissed her forehead. "You will always be my sister."

"You will miss you so much." Elaine whispered back. "Remember to write when the child has come."

"I promise." Mary said. She stepped away and was followed by Sofia who hugged Elaine tightly.

"You will always be a daughter to me. Take good care of yourself." she said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I will. Goodbye."

Elaine hugged Mary and Sofia one last time and walked towards the carriage. She stepped inside and looked out at Gawain and Galahad who patiently waited by the gate at the end of the cortège. She nodded once her agreement to leave. Gawain nodded back and gave orders to leave. The carriage jerked as it began to move. She leaned out the window and looked at Mary and Sofia who waved at her. She waved back.

"I promise I will write as soon as I get to Britain!" she called. Both Sofia and Mary smiled and nodded as a sigh that they had heard her. Then Elaine moved back inside and leaned back against the back wall. She closed her eyes and fought to keep away the tears. She heard the gate close behind her and she knew there was no turning back.

"Are you all right, milady?" Galahad asked. Elaine opened her eyes and looked out at him. He was right outside the window.

"Yes, I am fine." Elaine answered and dried away the tears.

"You feel homesick." Galahad noted and looked sympathetically at her. Elaine sighed.

"I have lived here since I was a child. Is it so strange I feel sad leaving?" she asked without meeting Galahad's eyes.

"I understand. I also had to leave my home once. I haven't been there for years." Galahad said sadly. Elaine looked at him. Her heart felt sorry for him. She remembered that many Sarmatian boys were taken from their families to serve Rome.

"Galahad!" Gawain called. Galahad looked up, then at Elaine. He found a scroll from underneath his cloak and handed it to Elaine.

"Your brother wrote this for you." Galahad looked at Elaine for a moment and then rode ahead. Elaine looked after him and saw Gawain say something. He didn't seem pleased with Galahad. She wondered why. Then she turned to the scroll.

_Dear Elaine,_

_I have sent Gawain and Galahad to escort you to Britain. Though they are only two, you can trust completely in their fighting skills. They are two of the only survivors from 15 years of war. They are the best knights Britain can offer, and they will protect you well._

_Your devoted brother, Arthur._

At nightfall they stopped. They made camp and prepared for the night. There were some servants with them who prepared food for Elaine and the knights. Elaine sat alone in the carriage, eating the simple soup. It was tasty, but Elaine didn't feel hungry. She felt cold even though she was wrapped in a thick, warm fur. She looked out and saw Gawain and Galahad sit by a fire outside. They were talking silently, barely moving their mouths. She wondered about what they talked about, about all the horrors they must have witnessed and where they came from.

She didn't stay awake for long. She was tired and quickly fell asleep. She had felt restless all day long and it had taken all her energy. But even in her dreams she could not find peace. She dreamt of a face-less, dark man, coming out of nowhere. He talked to her in an unidentifiable voice and touched her like no man had ever touched her before. She gave herself to it, felt his body against hers, and could do nothing but follow his lead. She woke up in the middle of the night, warm and panting. The fur that covered her was thrown to the side. She sat up and looked around. The moon shined high on the sky and all was silent. The fire was still burning outside and Galahad was sleeping. Gawain was awake and looked around with a dagger in his hand. She stared at him for a moment, but looked away when he noticed it and looked back at her. She laid back down and pulled the fur over her. She sighed and hoped she hadn't spoken in her sleep or in any other way given sign of what she had dreamt of. For the rest of the night she slept a dreamless dream. The next day she was woken up by Galahad who carefully shook her.

"Breakfast is ready, milady." he said and left. Elaine sat up and walked out. A servant came with bread and water. It had been warmed over the fire, which she liked. Galahad and Gawain were also eating. Gawain looked at her and swallowed the bread he had in his mouth.

"We'll leave as soon as we have eaten." he said.

"Very well." Elaine answered and nodded.

"I hope you had a pleasant night." Galahad said.

"I had, thank you." Elaine answered and walked back into carriage. She sat down and ate the rest of the bread. It didn't take long before they were on the move again. Elaine sat by the window and looked out. Vast plains, small villages, mountains and hills. She had never seen the like.

"It reminds me of my home." Gawain said and rode up on the side of the carriage. He didn't look at her.

"Really?" Elaine asked, surprised at this sudden move. She had thought Gawain reserved and serious. Perhaps he now would open up.

"Yes. I don't remember much, but I remember the plains and the sea. We lived close to the sea and you would not see the end of the plains. We lived a simple life, but a good life. We didn't need anything. I would like to get back to that." Gawain said sadly and looked straight ahead. Elaine could see the sadness in his eyes and felt sorry for him.

"It must be hard to be taken from your family and ordered to fight, not knowing if you will live or die." Elaine said silently and looked at Gawain. He looked back. Their eyes met for a moment. Then he smiled.

"You look like your brother. You have the same eyes." he said and looked away. Elaine smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Do you see anything else in me that reminds you of my brother?" she asked. Gawain looked at her for a long time. It made her blush.

"You have the same spirit. I see the same look in Arthur's eyes as I see in yours. Though you are much prettier to look at than him."

They both laughed heartily. Elaine was happy to a gentler side to Gawain. Galahad came over, smiling.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." Gawain answered, still laughing. They didn't speak for a moment. Elaine rested her arm on the rim of the window and rested her head on her arm.

"Tell me, what do you think of my brother?" she asked and looked at Gawain and Galahad who still rode beside the carriage.

"He's the greatest man I have ever known. Good and just." Galahad answered admiringly. Elaine smiled warmly.

"And he's a brilliant fighter." Gawain continued. Galahad nodded.

"He is. I am truly honoured to fight with him." he said and looked at Elaine. She felt proud of her brother. To hear other praise him like that. She smiled warmly and looked forward to the moment when they would see each other again.

"You are not Christians, are you?" Elaine asked after a moment.

"No. We are Sarmatians." Gawain answered.

"I know. I mean, you didn't converted to Christendom when you became knights?" Elaine asked.

"No, we didn't. None of us did." Galahad answered simply.

"Does Arthur mind that?"

Both Galahad and Gawain laughed at this. It confused Elaine.

"Sorry. We did not mean to be impertinent. It's just that Arthur is the least likely person who would want to force his religion on others. He accepts our forefathers' religion, and we accept his." Galahad said. Elaine nodded thoughtfully. Her brother must truly be a remarkable man.

"Your brother is a good man. He devotes his life completely to what he believes in and he would do anything for those he loves. He is the best friend a man could ever wish for." Galahad said after a short moment.

"And I am sure my brother could never want better friends than you." Elaine smiled and could see Gawain and Galahad smile embarrassedly.

_**

* * *

**_

_That was chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

The long journey was coming to an end. But they still had far to go. They had crossed the sea and were now in Britain. Elaine froze in the chilly spring. She was used to the warm sun in Rome. She snuggled into the thick fur and kept away from the window. She shivered and held her arms close around her body. But Gawain and Galahad seemed quite all right. Gawain had teased her that a Roman lady could not stand the British weather. Elaine had snapped back and said that Roman weather might be too warm for a Sarmatian. Which was true, for Gawain had silently complained of the warm sun when they travelled through Italy. That had silenced Gawain.

At night they sat together around the fire. Gawain and Galahad told about all they had experienced over the years. Battles against the Saxons, the Woads and also personal battles between friends.

"They don't marry even though she has had his children?" Elaine asked surprised.

"No. They are crazy about each other, but they won't marry." Gawain answered.

"But… that's not right. Having children out of wedlock." Elaine said and mused over this.

"They are good people, so there is no reason to think badly of them. You will learn that many of your Christian ideals have no power over Sarmatians." Gawain said firmly. Elaine nodded. She supposed he was right. But it still surprised her.

"According to Lancelot, some of the children are his." Galahad said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, that's right." Gawain chuckled. Elaine looked from Gawain to Galahad.

"Excuse me?" she said. Gawain looked at her.

"One of your brother's knights, Lancelot, often says that some of Bors' children with Vanora are his. Lancelot would certainly like that, but I doubt if it's true. Vanora would never let anyone but Bors to her bed." he said. Galahad nodded in agreement.

"And what of Arthur?" Elaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Galahad asked.

"Arthur and women." Elaine said and looked from Galahad to Gawain. The two men looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"He… he is too busy. He has had women but there is too much that needs to be done." Galahad said uncomfortably. Elaine noticed this and couldn't interpret it.

"I see." she nodded slowly. "So he is not married?"

"Yes, he is." Galahad said loudly. Gawain looked at him.

"Galahad…"

"He is?" Elaine smiled.

"Yes, he is. To a young woman we saved from captivity. A Woad." Galahad told.

"Why didn't Arthur tell me?" Elaine asked, still smiling happily.

"He wanted to keep it a secret. We are not really supposed to tell you." Gawain said.

"He married a Woad?" Elaine asked surprised. She had always thought Arthur would marry a Roman woman.

"Yes. Her name is Guinevere. We saved her on a mission we were on some time ago. She was in a bad shape. She had been beaten to the point of death, her fingers ruined. Luckily she survived and Arthur pushed her fingers back so she could use her hand again. The others were even worse. Many died shortly after." Gawain said gloomily

"Some also survived. Think about Lucan." Galahad added. Gawain smiled.

"Yes. He was a tough one, he was." he said.

"Who's Lucan?" Elaine asked.

"A little boy. He had a fever and was in a horrible condition. Only thanks to Dagonet he survived." Gawain told.

"Poor boy." Elaine said sadly. "Why do some treat others like that?"

"Because it makes them feel strong and invincible." Gawain said angrily. "And because they can."

They were silent for most of the evening. They heard some wolves howl in the distance, but they didn't care. A cold breeze hit them and made Elaine shiver. She pulled the fur tighter around her.

"You better go inside before you get a cold." Gawain said.

"I will. Goodnight." she said and left.

"Goodnight." Gawain and Galahad repeated.

Elaine quickly fell asleep, though the cold prevented her from having a comfortable sleep. Again that night she dreamt of the face-less man. Again he came to her out of nowhere. This time he also spoke to her, words she forgot as soon as they were spoken. And again they were together. But this time she fought back. She wanted to get away. It wasn't right. She had to stop it.

"Elaine. Elaine!"

"No!"

"Elaine, wake up!"

Elaine woke up with a start. Gawain sat by her side, looking concerned at her. Galahad stood outside, equally concerned.

"Are you all right?" Galahad asked.

"You were screaming." Gawain said. Elaine sighed, remembering the dream. She closed her eyes.

"It was a bad dream. That is all." she said and looked up at Gawain and Galahad.

"Very well. The sun will soon rise. We might as well get moving." Gawain said and looked out. Elaine followed his eyes. In the horizon she could see a slight change of colour.

Elaine slept for an hour or two as they moved on. It surprised her that Galahad and Gawain could stay on their horses. They both looked tired, but she supposed they were used to it.

"We will soon get to a town where we can buy food." Galahad told as she sat in the carriage and leaned against the side, looking out the window. She yawned. "Though you might need sleep more than food."

"Yes." Elaine said. "But I am actually a little hungry."

After another hour they got to a small town. The sun had now risen above the horizon and the town was waking up. They rode through the town and found a place to stop.

"We'll go to the market to buy food." Gawain said and dismounted his horse. Galahad followed.

"I'll take a walk about the place. It won't take long." Elaine said and left.

She walked around for a few minutes, making sure she could find back. She pulled her cloak tight around her, wanting to hide her clothes that clearly belonged to a rich woman. She passed a tavern where some men sat outside, drinking and gambling.

"Oh, this is surely my lucky day!" one man shouted loudly and pulled some coins towards him. The man opposite, a man with dark, curly hair and beard and deep, dark eyes, hammered his dagger into the table.

"Best of three." he said. The other looked stunned and nodded. He pushed the coins towards the middle of the table and the game continued. A third man, who had been watching the game, had noticed Elaine and began to walk after her. The challenger from the game looked up and watched closely as Elaine turned around a corner, followed by the one who had watched the game. He looked for a short moment, then he turned back to the game.

Elaine had noticed she was being followed. She walked faster in the hope of getting away. She looked back across her shoulder several times to see if she was still being followed. Her heart began to race and she soon began to panic. But she fought to keep her head cool and walked faster and faster.

Then the follower began to run. They were in a small alley. There was nobody else, so nobody saw them. The man caught up with her and turned her around, holding her in a firm grip.

"And just what is a pretty girl like you doing all on her own?" he asked evilly. His breath stank of bad wine and rotten teeth. Elaine tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"That is none of your business. Let me go." she said and fought to get away.

"Why don't you let me escort you on your way? This can be an insecure world for such a beautiful girl like you." the man said and began to walk. Elaine managed to get one arm free and slapped him across the face.

"Oh, so the cat's got claws, has she?" he said angrily and pushed her hard against the wall. He pressed himself against her and held her arms high above her head. "You better learn some manners, young lady."

"Let me go!" Elaine shouted, but nobody could hear.

"Yeah, you shout as loud as you want. No one will hear you." the man said and kissed her hard. Then he let his hands glide up and down her body. Elaine screamed, but nothing helped. The man kept kissing her and touching her. Then one hand pulled up her dress and moved up her bare leg. She pressed her legs together and screamed louder than ever.

"Let her go!"

The man stopped and stepped back one step, still pressing Elaine against the wall. At the end of the alley stood the dark-haired man from the gambling table. He had drawn his sword and approached them slowly.

"Let her go." the man repeated.

"Get out of the way, you'll just get hurt." the man who held Elaine said. The other pulled a second sword and aimed straight at the man who held Elaine.

"Will I?" he asked coldly. "Let her go."

The pressure against Elaine's body loosened and the man was gone. Elaine turned to her saviour and couldn't find the right words to say. The man put his swords back in the sheaths on his back.

"Are you all right?" he asked and walked towards Elaine.

"Yes, I am fine." Elaine managed to say. She was panting and looked in awe at her saviour. He wasn't Roman and Briton, that's for sure.

"Allow me to take you back to where you came from. Here is not safe for you." the man said and gently took grip of Elaine's arm. Together they walked to the market where Elaine saw the carriage on the other side.

"Elaine! There you are." a voice called. It was Galahad who came running towards them. He stopped in surprise as he saw the man by her side. "Lancelot?"

"Hello, Galahad. I take it Gawain is here somewhere." the man answered with a smile. Elaine looked from Galahad to the man by her side. They both smiled like they were good friends. The man let go of Elaine and took Galahad's hand in a brotherly gesture.

"Gawain is buying food. We didn't have enough with us from Rome." Galahad answered.

"You ate it all up too quickly, I am sure." the man said teasingly. Galahad laughed slightly and turned to Elaine.

"Elaine, this is Lancelot, whom we have told you about." he said and turned to his friend. "Lancelot, this is Arthur's sister, Elaine."

Lancelot smirked and looked closely at Elaine.

"Is it really?"

"Yes, I am." she answered. The look in Lancelot's eyes made her blush.

"Yes, it is her. Come on." Galahad said and pulled Lancelot with him. Together they walked towards the carriage where Gawain was waiting.

"Where were you?" he asked sourly. Then he saw Lancelot. "Hello, Lancelot. What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing Arthur's sister from being raped." Lancelot said simply, as if he had said they just ran into each other.

"What?" Galahad asked and looked shocked.

"She passed the tavern and a man followed her. Luckily I got there in time, or else I am not sure what would have happened. He has a reputation for being very violent to women."

"Thank God, as Arthur would have said. We better get moving." Galahad said. "And no word to Arthur about this"

Galahad and Gawain mounted their horses and Elaine and Lancelot sat down in the carriage. Soon they were on the move again.

"I didn't thank you for what you did for me. How can I repay you?" Elaine asked and looked at Lancelot.

"You'll think of something." Lancelot smirked and looked out the window. Elaine sighed and looked out the other window. They were soon out of the town and Elaine felt much better. Her heart still pounded and her cheeks were flushed. She felt Lancelot's eyes on her. She looked at him. He smirked slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he answered and looked away.

"Then stop looking." Elaine said firmly and looked the other direction.

"You know I won't." Lancelot answered shortly. Elaine couldn't help but smile, but it also made her feel uneasy.

They didn't speak for some time. Lancelot only spoke with Galahad and Gawain. The three men seemed very close friends. They managed to insult each other several times, but they just laughed at it and came up with a new way to insult the other. Elaine just looked out the window. Without thinking about it she crossed her legs and had one of her hands in her lap.

"So, how does it feel to be back in Britain?" Lancelot asked after some time. Elaine looked absent-mindedly at him.

"Excuse me?"

"How does it feel to be back in Britain?" Lancelot repeated.

"Strange. It's nothing like I remember it. Everything has changed." Elaine answered and looked back outside.

"If you think about today…"

"I don't." Elaine said quickly. She looked at Lancelot for a long time.

"You are safe now." Lancelot said sympathetically. Elaine nodded.

"I know. I am just a little shocked, that's all." she said without looking at Lancelot. Then she turned to him. "But thank you."

"You're welcome." Lancelot said shortly, looking away.

They were silent for the rest of the day. When they made camp for the night, Lancelot quickly jumped out to talk to Galahad and Gawain. Elaine looked after him and saw him talk silently to his two friends. She looked at him, smiling slightly. He was truly handsome. Perhaps the most handsome man she had ever seen. Those deep, dark eyes that could look directly into your soul. For that was the way she felt. Like he could see her inner thoughts. And then that smile. Such a smile that could make any female heart melt away.

"We will be there tomorrow. Let's get some food and get some sleep." Lancelot said and came back to her for a short moment. Elaine nodded as he walked away.

That night the dream returned. But this time the man had a face. The face of Lancelot. He even spoke with Lancelot's voice. They lay together and this time Elaine didn't fight back. She gave herself completely to it, enjoyed every minute of it.

The next morning she woke up flushed and warm.

"Are you sure you are not taking a fever?" Galahad asked after looking at her for a moment at breakfast.

"I am fine. Trust me." she said firmly and looked at the others.

"You look feverish, Elaine." Galahad said concerned.

"Let it go, Galahad." Lancelot said and looked at Galahad. Elaine looked at Lancelot for a moment, but he didn't look back at her.

They broke camp and continued the journey, which was finally coming to an end. Elaine sat by the window and looked out. She folded her hands and squeezed so tight it nearly hurt, though she never noticed.

"Relax. Why are you so nervous?" Lancelot asked and looked at her. She returned his look. He smirked and looked away.

"I am not nervous." she said.

"Yes, you are. You sit there, right up and down, looking out the window all the time, squeezing the blood out of your hands. Of course you are nervous." Lancelot said and looked at her. She tilted her head slightly and gave him a long look.

"So you think you are good at analysing others?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact." Lancelot answered nonchalantly.

"I would reconsider that fact if I were you. You might not be right every time." Elaine said coolly and looked out the window again. Lancelot chuckled.

"Your brother will be very happy to see you again." he said. "We are there in an hour or so."

_**

* * *

**_

_That was chapter 3. I know I am a bit quick with these first chapters, but please forgive me for that. And please review and let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

It was near midday, and the sun burned brightly, high on the sky. Elaine looked out and hoped she would soon see their destination. Hadrian's wall where Arthur was living.

"It has been our post for the last 15 years. And I doubt Arthur will ever leave." Lancelot told.

"Arthur always talked about going to Rome when he was done here." Elaine said and looked at Lancelot.

"Much has changed since then. He has… much to do here. And even though he won't admit it, he is bound to this country. It's part of his blood." Lancelot said. Elaine looked away.

"As is it of mine."

"Yes." Lancelot said and nodded.

"I have always known I was half Briton. But I have always lived the Roman way. Lady Sofia raised me to remember my British roots. But it seemed so far away. Until now." Elaine said, looking out the window, absent-mindedly. She didn't know why she said it, perhaps she just wanted to tell somebody. And as Lancelot was the only one there… But somehow she trusted him.

"Arthur said something like that once. He feels the same." Lancelot said, looking straight at her. She returned his look and for a moment their eyes connected. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't.

"You seem more and more like your brother by the minute." Lancelot said with a smirk and looked away.

"He is my brother. Is it really so strange that we may have similarities?" Elaine asked and couldn't help but smile.

"We are there! I can see it! The Wall!" Galahad called happily. Elaine and Lancelot leaned out the window and looked ahead. Elaine smiled brightly.

Not so far away in the distance, she now saw a long, high wall. It stretched as far as she could see and was taller than a house.

"Hadrian's Wall." Lancelot introduced and pointed at it. Elaine nodded in agreement.

As they got closer and closer, Elaine got more and more nervous. In a matter of minutes she would met her brother. They had both grown up since they had last met as children, so she wondered if he would recognise her. Or if she would recognise him. She somehow only knew him through the letters he had sent her. The image of her brother as a child didn't seem to be the same as now. He had changed so much, as had she.

"Your brother has looked forward to this day for a very long time. He has turned everything upside down your arrival." Lancelot said softly, looking at Elaine. She looked back. She smiled and then turned her attention back to the wall. They were now turning around, following the wall. Soldiers stood on the wall, gazing out over the vast plains. She wondered how long they could see.

"How long is it?" Elaine asked.

"73 miles, stretching from coast to coast." Lancelot told.

"I wonder how long it took to built it." Elaine said and looked at the wall. It was a fine piece of work, she could see that.

They began to slow down a bit. Then they began to turn. She looked out and saw that they were entering a large gate in the wall.

"Open the gate! The princess has arrived!" someone called. She looked out and noticed it was a Woad who had called. He wasn't dressed a Woad normally would, but she could tell he was a Woad.

"Why does he call me princess?" Elaine asked and looked at Lancelot. He just smirked and looked outside. They entered a simple wrought-iron gate and came to a small courtyard. They stopped and Lancelot jumped out.

"If I may." he said in a fake gentleman-like manner. He offered her his hand to help her out. She gently placed her hand in his and stepped out.

"Elaine! Finally you are here."

Elaine turned and saw a man rush outside through a door. A young woman, not much older than herself, followed him. Elaine looked at him for a moment. At first she didn't recognise him, but then she smiled. Those eyes, the smile and the sound of his voice, however much it had changed.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed and ran towards him. He lifted her up and flung her around, laughing happily. Elaine also laughed and felt tears running down her cheeks. Arthur put her down and looked at her, still smiling.

"Really, Arthur, am I not a little too old to be swung around like that?" Elaine asked, beaming.

"It has been so long, I forgot you are 17." Arthur excused. He pulled her into a loving hug and kissed her forehead. "I am just so happy you are here. At last.""So am I." Elaine said, her eyes closed and feeling at ease in her brother's arms. Arthur let go of her and turned to the woman behind him.

"Elaine, let me introduce my wife, Guinevere." he said and placed a gentle hand behind the woman's back as she stepped forward, smiling friendly.

"Your wife?" Elaine asked surprised, remembering she really wasn't supposed to know.

"I know it must surprise you." Arthur said as the woman, Guinevere, hugged her.

"Arthur has told so much about you. Welcome back to Britain." Guinevere said.

"Thank you." Elaine said. Together the three of them walked inside, after Arthur had ordered Elaine's things to be brought to her room.

"So this was the surprise you spoke of in your letter? You married." Elaine said and looked back across her shoulder at Galahad and Gawain who smiled thankfully. Galahad held his hands together in front of him.

"Thank you." he whispered to her. She smiled back.

"Not the only surprise." Arthur answered as they walked inside.

Arthur had his arms around Elaine and Guinevere and walked with them trough the corridors to a living room. They sat down on the couches, Arthur with Elaine beside him, and food and wine was brought to them.

"How was the journey?" Arthur asked.

"Long, tiresome. But good company." Elaine answered.

"So Galahad and Gawain treated you well?" Arthur asked and smiled.

"Yes. We really got to know each other well. I can see why you are so good friends." Elaine said. Arthur nodded satisfied.

"I will pass your compliments on." he said. "So nothing happened along the way? You were not attacked?"

"No. Everything went well." Elaine said and looked down. She had not forgotten the stop in town.

She yawned, suddenly noticing how tired she was.

"You must be tired from the long journey." Arthur said and looked at his sister, smiling slightly.

"Yes. I tell you, I do not intent to go back to Rome in the nearest future." Elaine smiled.

"You might not have to back. Unless you want to some day." Arthur said and moved slightly.

"You intent to stay here?" Elaine asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yes. But it is not only because I have grown to love our mother country. For that is what Britain is." Arthur said and looked up at his sister. She nodded and took a sip of wine.

"What other reasons do you have to stay?" she asked.

"Guinevere is a Woad, as I think you should know. And I have very strong connections with them, not only though our mother and my marriage." Arthur said.

"What do you mean?" Elaine asked confused.

"Some time ago, we joined together to fight the Saxons. And after that, I was chosen their king." Arthur said in a calm, serious voice. Elaine opened her mouth in awe and looked at him for a long time.

"Their king?" she asked.

"Yes. I am now king of Britain." Arthur said.

"Oh." Elaine said bedazzled. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Arthur said warmly. He took her hand and smiled worriedly. "I just hope you understand."

"So that is why you didn't come to Rome, but sent for me, even though you were free to leave?" Elaine asked.

"Yes. I have lived in the Roman world for so long. I will now spend my life defending the people I should have loved as my own." Arthur said. "The Romans are gone now. There is nothing to stop me."

They were silent for a moment. Then Elaine chuckled.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"They called me princess when I arrived. One of the Woads." she answered with a smile.

"Well, you are a princess. The king's sister." Guinevere answered. Elaine looked at her and saw that her sister-in-law meant it seriously, even though she smiled.

"What have you done in your short time as king?" Elaine asked and turned to Arthur.

"Opened passages in the Wall so that all can travel back and forth as they choose. Britain has always been divided in two parts. North and south. Woads in the north and Romans to the south. Now it is one Britain."

"I know you will do a lot of good things for this country." Elaine smiled.

"I hope so." Arthur smiled back.

"We are holding a banquet in your honour tonight." Arthur then told his sister.

"Oh, really, you shouldn't."

"Nonsense. If a king cannot hold a banquet for his sister, what can a king do?" Arthur asked teasingly.

"If you start to misuse that title, there'll be hell to pay." Elaine smiled.

"From you?" Arthur asked, still smiling.

"From your knights. I don't think they will condone you turning arrogant." Elaine said in a slight serious tone.

"I think you're right."

After a short while, Elaine retreated to her room. She made herself ready for the evening and got packed out. She had so many things with her, so she decided to only get the most necessary things out of the chests.

She stood by the window and looked out. The chilly breeze cooled her face.

"Elaine?" There was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Arthur." Elaine called. The door opened and Arthur stepped in.

There is something I would like to show you. Come." he said. Elaine followed him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You will see." Arthur said and turned around a corner. They soon stopped outside a door. Arthur opened it and Elaine stepped in. She was now in a big room with a large, round table in the middle. She smiled as she saw it.

"A round table?" she said and looked at Arthur who had followed her inside.

"Yes." he said and stopped beside her. Elaine walked towards the table and let her hand touch the wood.

"Why is it round?" she asked.

"For men to men, they must first all be equal." he said and stepped closer.

"I like that. No king, all are kings." she said. Arthur nodded.

"All has a voice here. All will be heard and taken seriously."

The door opened and Arthur and Elaine turned around. Galahad, Gawain and Lancelot stepped inside along with three other men she didn't know.

"Knights…" Arthur said and smiled. The men stopped in front of Arthur and Elaine. "This is my sister, Elaine."

"You know Galahad, Lancelot and Gawain. And this is Tristan, Bors and Dagonet."

Tristan was dark, had braids and tattoos on each side of his face. He seemed to be the silent, mysterious type who only spoke when necessary. Bors reminded her of a bear. A large man, with a good heart. Dagonet was tall, silent and was clearly affected by all the years of battle.

"I expect you to treat her with the same respect as you do me. And be as loyal friends to her as you always have been to me."

"So this is Arthur's baby sister?" Bors asked and smiled friendly. He looked at her, as if he studied her character. Then he nodded proudly. "Aye. She is Arthur's sister."

They soon went to the banquet-hall where everything had been prepared for a feast. She immediately noticed that 11 children were present, and she didn't have to think twice about whom the parents were. She was introduced to Bors' lover Vanora, who was now pregnant with their twelfth child. Many of the youngest children came over and asked all sorts of questions. Elaine patiently answered them all and smiled happily at the bright eyes and mouths open in awe.

Then the feast began. She quickly noticed that warm friendship between al present. Not only between Arthur's knights, but also their other friends, some attendants or men who somehow worked for the knights. She didn't speak much and tried to keep track of the names as Arthur named them all while they ate.

"How is it to be back in Britain?" Jols asked.

"Wonderful. I had almost forgotten how beautiful a land it is." Elaine answered and smiled. Several pairs of eyes rested on her, and it made her feel a little uneasy.

Nearby, a small child fell hard on the ground and began to cry. Elaine rushed over to the little boy and took him up.

"Hey, come here, darling. It's all right." she said calmly and looked at the child's hands. They were red, but didn't bleed.

"Shall I kiss it better?" Elaine asked and the little boy nodded, still crying. She gently kissed the little hands and caressed the boy's hair.

"There. Better?" she asked with a smile at the boy who still sobbed. He nodded without a word. "Good."

Elaine sat there for a little, comforting the boy, rocking him back and forth. Nearly everybody around the room looked at her. Especially Arthur and Lancelot. Arthur smiled at seeing his sister's motherly instinct. Lancelot just looked, taken aback by Elaine and her treatment of the child.

Vanora came over and took the boy.

"Thank you. I really should look better after him." she said.

"It's all right. No harm done." Elaine said and smiled. Vanora walked away with her son in her arms and Elaine returned to her seat. They all looked at her.

"I didn't know you had a way with children." Arthur smiled.

"Sofia, the lady I lived with in Rome, and her daughter Mary and I were part of a group of women who helped children from families that couldn't care for themselves. I have always loved children." Elaine answered.

"I see you will be a good mother someday to your own children." Lancelot stated. Elaine looked at him.

"I hope so. I would love to have children of my own someday." she said and smiled slightly. "But I think I will have to find a man to be the father first."

"If Milady does not succeed in this, I am at your service." Lancelot offered nonchalantly and lifted his cup to drink. Elaine blushed, but refused to let it show.

"Thank you, Lancelot, but I think I can manage well enough without your help." Elaine snapped back. Everyone began to laugh.

"Bad luck, eh, Lancelot?" Bors laughed and knocked Lancelot hard on the back.

"You can't win every time." Lancelot said and took a sip of wine.

"That reminds me. You could invite lady Sofia and Mary to come and visit. They will always be welcome here." Arthur said. Elaine smiled thankfully.

"Thank you." she said. "But it can't be for the next six months or so. Mary is expecting a child soon."

Elaine felt Lancelot's eyes rest on her the entire evening. But she tried not to think about it. At the end of the evening, Arthur escorted her back to her room. Before she closed the door behind her, Arthur took her hand.

"I am truly happy you are here." he said. Elaine smiled reassuringly at him.

"So am I." she said and hugged him. "Goodnight.""Goodnight."

Arthur walked down the corridor and vanished into the darkness. Before she closed the door she saw something in the shadows. Someone stood and watched her. The person moved into the light of a torch and was revealed to be Lancelot. His gaze was rested on her. Elaine looked at him for a moment, then she closed the door and went to bed. Before closing her eyes she sighed heavily. She was happy to be here, but she felt she was facing an unsure future.

_**

* * *

**_

_That was chapter 4. A long chapter, I know. As always, please review and let me know what you think. Review, please?_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Elaine went to the battlements. The guards bowed respectfully as she walked up the steps. She gently touched the stone and looked out. She stood there for several minutes, taking in the beauty of the land. The fresh air, the birds singing.

"Elaine, there you are."

Guinevere approached with a friendly smile.

"I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you." Elaine answered.

"Break-fast is ready. Will you join us?" Guinevere asked.

"I will be glad to." Elaine smiled and followed Guinevere down from the battlements. They crossed the courtyard where some of the knights were talking. Lancelot among them. They looked at each other as Elaine and Guinevere walked pass. He gently kissed the side of his index finger and lifted his hand slightly as if he give the kiss towards her. She smiled back and blushed.

They came inside and met Arthur who was on his way looking for them.

"You look warm, Elaine. Did you run?" he asked and looked at his sister for a moment.

"No, I…" Elaine began, but didn't know what to answer.

"It was just… crowded outside." Guinevere answered for her. Elaine looked in shock at her sister-in-law, but Guinevere smiled reassuringly. Arthur walked into the living room and Guinevere stopped Elaine for a moment.

"I won't tell him, I promise."

"Tell what?" Elaine asked, wanting to be entirely sure what Guinevere meant.

"You and Lancelot. I saw the look he gave you in the courtyard. And last night. He couldn't keep his eyes of you." Guinevere whispered with a smile. Elaine blushed and smiled.

"I don't know why I feel this way." Elaine said. Guinevere chuckled.

"You are in love, my dear. That's all." she said comfortingly and walked with Elaine inside.

"I hope you slept well." Arthur said as Guinevere and Elaine sat down.

"I have, thank you." Elaine answered with a smile.

"What do you intent to do today?" Arthur then asked.

"I don't know. Go for a walk to get to know the place." Elaine answered. She had wondered about this the very morning and had made her decision.

"Very well. A horse will be put to your disposal if you wish to go for a ride. Perhaps we could go together later?" Arthur said.

"That would be lovely." Elaine answered in acceptance.

"I also have a thing or two to talk with you about. After break-fast, perhaps?" Guinevere asked with a teasing smile.

"Of course." Elaine answered.

"What would that be?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to spent some time with my sister-in-law." Guinevere answered.

After a short while Arthur was called away. There was something he had to do. And that left Guinevere and Elaine alone.

"Thank you for not telling Arthur. It would be too embarrassing for me." Elaine said thankfully.

"If you want him to know, you should tell him yourself. He is your brother. You can tell him." Guinevere said with a smile.

"I know." Elaine said. "But… somehow I feel we don't know each other that well anymore. We have changed so much since we last met. And letters is not quite the best way to keep in touch for so long."

"But you still seem close. You have not lost each other completely. You can make amends for the years passed." Guinevere said optimistically. Elaine smiled hopefully.

"I hope so." she said. They were quiet for a moment, eating in silence.

"I have been told you met Arthur when he was on a mission. He rescued you." Elaine then said. Guinevere nodded.

"Yes. I, along with several others, had been caught and tortured to the point of death and thrown into the dungeons by a Roman who used to live in Britain. We were imprisoned for so long that I don't remember. He starved us and many died of exhaustion and their injuries. It was horrible."

Guinevere stopped for a moment. She didn't look at Elaine, who felt sorry for her. She could only imagine the horrors of her tale.

"But Arthur rescued you?" Elaine asked to allow Guinevere to continue.

"Yes. All hope had gone a long time ago when he came. He wasn't really supposed to save us, it wasn't a part of his mission. He noticed the dungeon and came to see if there were any survivors. I felt it as a dream when I heard his and the knights' voices. Arthur carried me out and took care of me, making my hand better. It was a complete mess." Guinevere said affectionately and lifted her hand. It looked perfectly normal to Elaine. Her body ached at the thought of the pain Guinevere must have endured.

"I… I don't know what to say. It's too horrible." Elaine said softly.

"Yes. I am very grateful that Arthur rescued us. I don't know how long we would have survived without him." Guinevere said. Then she smiled.

"But let's talk about something else."

"What should that be?" Elaine asked.

"A certain dark knight we passed in the courtyard." Guinevere answered. Elaine blushed and smiled embarrassedly.

"We have only known each other for two days." Elaine said.

"Two days is all it might take." Guinevere said with a smile.

"Do you think so?" Elaine asked and looked at her sister-in-law.

"I had only known Arthur for a short time before I fell in love with him. It was strange, but I could not deny my feelings." Guinevere told.

"And Arthur felt the same way?" Elaine asked.

"It must be so. Now we are man and wife." Guinevere said.

Later that day Elaine was walking around the town. It had been a military post before, so they were building new houses for the families of the soldiers who lived there and others who came to the Wall. She passed the tavern and saw Lancelot, Bors and Tristan. Tristan was drinking and throwing daggers at a pole, Lancelot was gambling and Bors was standing by the bar with Vanora. Elaine walked towards them.

"Hello, princess. All alone without protection? Can be dangerous for a girl like you." Bors said friendly with a teasing smile when he noticed her. Elaine tried to smile back, but could not.

"Shut up, Bors." Lancelot said and looked concerned at Elaine. She noticed the sympathetic look in his eyes and felt grateful.

"What? What did I say?" Bors asked and looked at Lancelot.

"Something stupid, I am sure. As usual." Vanora said as she walked pass with some jugs filled with beer. Lancelot and Elaine chuckled at this comment and Tristan smiled. He was certainly a man who wasn't too open about his emotions.

"Come and join as, Elaine. Vanora, some beer for Elaine!" Lancelot called and turned to Vanora.

"Right away." Vanora answered.

"Oh, no thank you, I don't drink beer." Elaine answered politely. As she said so, Bors nearly got his own beer down the wrong way. He spluttered and coughed and fought to catch his breath.

"What?" he asked when he could finally breath.

"I tasted beer once in Rome and it made me sick." Elaine said, smiling still after Bors' troubles.

"That's because it was Roman beer. Tastes like piss, it does." Bors said as Lancelot took the jug of beer from Vanora that was meant for Elaine. Lancelot walked towards Elaine and gave it to her.

"Drink."

Elaine took the jug and drank slowly, her eyes fixed on Lancelot. She closed her eyes and moaned softly in pleasure as the beer hit her tongue.

"This is good." she said as she lowered the jug.

"I knew you would like it." Lancelot said and took her with him to the table. They sat down and were joined by Bors and Tristan.

"So, tell us, is Rome really so wonderful as Arthur says?" Bors asked.

"No. I am quite frankly happy to leave Rome." Elaine answered. "Rome is falling apart, there's no control."

"I told Arthur it was no good going to Rome." Tristan said softly. Elaine nodded.

"Come, come. Let's not rest on the gloom and misery of our decrepit world." Lancelot said solemnly and lifted his jug of beer. He took a sip and put the jug down. The rest of them followed his gesture. And soon they were talking of much more pleasant things. They were soon joined by Dagonet, Galahad and Gawain, and soon all men were enthusiastically talking about all the battles they had fought. Bors loudly talked about how they had once outmanoeuvred a large group of Woads. Elaine smiled, resting her arms on the table. Lancelot sat beside her, looking slightly at her. She didn't notice that he placed a hand on her back and moved it down. He stopped at the lower part of her back.

"I tell you. A great day!" Bors proudly ended his tale.

"Sounds very impressive." Elaine said smiling.

"Elaine!"

Both Elaine and Lancelot turned around and saw Arthur who stood behind them and looked seriously at them. First now Elaine noticed Lancelot's hand on her back.

"Please remove your hand." she whispered and Lancelot obeyed. She stood up and walked towards her brother.

"I see you are enjoying yourself." he said and looked directly at her. Elaine nodded.

"Yes. They have told all sorts of stories about what they have experienced over the years. Though I doubt some of them are true." Elaine said and tried to smile. Arthur nodded slightly. He looked to his men. Lancelot looked down uncomfortably. Then Arthur smiled.

"That is good." he said. "Let's go for a ride. Our horses have been saddled."

They walked to the stables where there stood two horses. A white stallion and a brown mare. Arthur stopped beside the mare and took the rains.

"This is Caelia. And she is yours." Arthur said and looked at his sister. Elaine approached the horse slowly and caressed it.

"I think she likes you." Arthur said with a smile.

"I think so too." Elaine said, smiling. Arthur mounted his own horse and Elaine mounted hers.

"I have too admit, I haven't ridden for years." Elaine said.

"Not to worry. You'll soon catch up." Arthur said.

And he was right. They rode out the gates and towards the forest in slow pace. But as they got nearer the forest, Elaine felt bold enough to speed up and she was soon far ahead of Arthur, laughing happily. She continued along the edge of the forest. Then she stopped and waited for Arthur

"I thought you said you hadn't ridden for years." he smiled as he caught up with her.

"I know. I don't know where that came from." Elaine smiled. They continued into the forest and rode in slow pace down a forest path.

"I am sorry to hear of Pelagius." Arthur said as they had gotten long into the forest. Elaine looked at Arthur and nodded.

"It was horrible. He dined with us one evening. The next day I went to visit him, but he wasn't there. No one heard from him for days. We then realised he must have been taken away and executed." Elaine said sadly.

"I should have been there." Arthur said hardly.

"There was nothing you could have done. There are many powerful men in Rome. Men you should not challenge." Elaine said, still looking at Arthur.

"At least he didn't die in vain. His ideas will become the ideas of a new Britain. I'll see to that." Arthur said firmly.

"I am sure he would be proud of you. You were like a son to him." Elaine said softly and looked at Arthur who looked back. He smiled.

"I hope he would be."

They rode in silence for some time. They came to a clearing where they stayed for a while."Oh, I have never felt so at ease. I love being here." Elaine exclaimed as she sat down.

"Yes, the nature is beautiful." Arthur agreed. "Just like you. You look so much like mother."

"Pelagius told me. He wished I was more like here." Elaine said with a smile.

"She was a good woman. Gentle, wise, just." Arthur said and Elaine nodded absent-mindedly.

"Britain is so different from Rome. I love it, but I wonder if it will ever become my home-country. My true home." Elaine said gently and looked at Arthur.

"It will. In time. I felt like you once. Stuck between two worlds. But then I realised that I could never completely embrace Britain until I accepted that I am both Briton and Roman." Arthur said. "You have to let your heart feel at home, then it will come by itself."

Elaine looked at Arthur for a moment. Then she spoke.

"You have changed to much. You are not at all the same Arthur I knew." she said.

"Am I to take that as a bad thing or a good thing?" Arthur asked with a slight smile. Elaine smiled back.

"Definitely a good thing."

"You have also changed. You are not the child you once were." Arthur said. Elaine nodded and looked away. "Men have begun to see it, I am sure."

"I know." she said gloomily. She began to feel cold, even though the sun was shining brightly. "But I don't intent to get married just yet."

"That's your choice to make. I will never force you." Arthur said. And Elaine felt grateful.

They returned home after some time in the forest and were greeted by Guinevere. She looked worried.

"Arthur, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Of course. Excuse me, Elaine." Arthur said and left with his wife. Elaine looked after them. Something wasn't right, she could tell. She walked towards Dagonet who stood nearby.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"An envoy arrived. And he didn't come with good news, I could tell by the look of him." Dagonet answered.

"What news?" Elaine asked.

"I don't know. But we will find out in time." Dagonet said gloomily and walked away. Elaine walked inside and saw Arthur and Guinevere in ardent conversation. Elaine could not hear a word of what they said. They turned around the corner, and Elaine followed them. They disappeared into a room and closed the door. Elaine stayed for a short moment, then she went back to her room, remembering she had promised to write to Mary. As she opened the door, she saw a note on her dressing table.

_Met me in the clearing in the forest at sundown._

There was no name. But she knew who it was from. She hoped she was right. But how did he get into her room? She didn't know.

She quickly wrote to Mary and went to send the letter. She asked a servant to have it sent to Rome and then she went to the tavern to see if any of the knights were there. And they all were. Not to her surprise. Except Lancelot.

"Do you know what the message was about? The one the envoy came with?" she asked as she approached them.

"No. I didn't know an envoy came. When?" Galahad asked.

"Not so long ago. Perhaps from some tribe leader who won't accept Arthur as king." Tristan answered. Elaine sat down and looked at him.

"I thought all wanted him as king." she said.

"No. Most of the Woads want it, but there are some who thinks that they are more worthy. And they don't want a half-Briton to lead them." Gawain said gloomily. The others nodded without a word.

"Arthur is as much Briton as all others." Elaine said fiercely.

"Yes, he is. But some don't believe so. And they want him gone and take his throne for themselves." Bors said angrily.

"Then it's not because our father was Roman, but because they want the throne. It's about power, not nationality." Elaine said after a moment.

"And Arthur knows this. He has tried hard to convince the people that he should be their king. But some just refuse to be convinced." Galahad said and looked away in anger. Elaine sighed. Her heart was uneasy and she felt cold.

"I just hope nothing bad comes out of this." she said hopefully. But the knights didn't share her hope.

"We hope the same, but I don't think it's likely. Something bad will come out of this." Dagonet said softly, his anger clear in the tone of his voice. "I didn't tell you, but the envoy could only have been send by one man."

"How do you know? Who is it?" Elaine asked and looked up at him.

"I recognised the sign on his cloak. He was send by Vortimer."

"What? Are you sure?" Galahad asked in shock.

"He wouldn't harm Arthur. He doesn't have the guts for it. " Gawain said, trying to sound reasonable. Bors agreed.

"You must have seen wrong."

"Who is Vortimer?" Elaine asked and looked at the knights. They looked back at her, silent, surprised by her question.

"Arthur defeated him once. Eight years ago, I think." Gawain answered.

"You forget that he is the son of Vortigern." Tristan added. Elaine's heart skipped a beat. She opened her mouth in shock and could not speak. Her heart raced faster and faster and she soon felt dizzy.

"Vortigern?" she asked.

"Yes." Galahad said gently when he saw her pain and shock. "The man who killed your father."

"I can't believe it. I can't!" Elaine said and turned away.

"Believe it or not, he's after the throne, or so it seems." Tristan said. They didn't speak for some time. They stayed for an hour or so, then they left one by one until Elaine was alone.

"You all right?" Vanora asked comfortingly and came over.

"Yes, I am fine." Elaine answered with a forced smile. "I better get back."

She quickly walked back and met Arthur on her way to her room.

"Arthur, may I ask you something?" she asked after he had asked to accompany her to her room.

"Of, course. What is it?" Arthur asked.

"An envoy arrived today." Elaine said and looked at her brother. He nodded.

"Yes." Arthur admitted.

"What message did he bring?"

Arthur stopped and looked at her. He didn't answer, which made Elaine worried. Then he smiled.

"Don't you worry about that. Everything is just fine." he said and smiled at her. He caressed her hair and walked away. She could see he was troubled. She sighed heavily and went to her room. She picked up the note, but didn't feel as happy as before. Now, with the news of Vortimer, she couldn't really look forward to tonight. A shadow had fallen over her, and the sun could not get through.

Still she went the same night. She took Caelia and rode through the gate without anyone noticing. She quickly reached the forest and found the forest path she had used earlier that day. She looked around, feeling uneasy by the darkness. She had her cloak tightly around her, but still she was freezing. An owl howled in a tree nearby and she turned around in an instant. She sighed and looked back ahead of her. She felt so timid. She finally got to the clearing and found it empty. She dismounted and tied Caelia to a tree. She walked around, looking. But she couldn't see anyone. She felt her heart sink. She had hoped he would be there. If the note was from him, that was.

"I knew you would come."

Elaine turned and saw Lancelot approach. He walked towards her, looking directly into her eyes. She blushed and moved uncomfortably.

"How did you get into my room?" she asked and looked at him.

"I have my ways." he said softly and took her hands. He stroke them gently and kissed them.

"Thank you for coming." he said and smiled. Elaine was surprised and confused by the sudden gentleness and warmth in his voice. A completely new side to him.

"Why did you ask me to come?" Elaine asked, trying to sound as neutral and normal as possible. But she knew he had seen her blush.

"I thought it was quite obvious. I wanted to be alone with you." Lancelot said. Elaine moved away.

"If you think you can just…"

"You know very well I would never do such a thing." Lancelot said quickly as Elaine turned to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. She resisted, but he was too strong. "Please, trust me."

They looked at each other for a moment and Elaine felt warm and feverish. The look in his eyes made her feel strange, and she like it. She didn't know why, but she did. She slowly began to lean closer to him. Lancelot moved away and cleared his throat.

"You were here with Arthur today?" he asked uncomfortably. Elaine shook her head slightly not to forget herself.

"Yes. Yes, we went here." she answered. Lancelot nodded.

"You talked about your British ancestry?" he asked.

"We talked about our mother a little." Elaine said. Lancelot nodded again, thinking.

"Arthur has never talked much about your parents. Only that your father died in battle and that your mother was killed under a Woad attack on the village you lived in at the time." Lancelot said sympathetically. Elaine nodded.

"True. Sometimes I forgot about my parents. But I often see them in my dreams. They say they love me and that they are proud of me. But when I wake up, they are gone. I miss them so much that sometimes I want to scream and shout! Oh, I miss them!"

Elaine broke down in tears and turned away, sobbing soundlessly. Lancelot walked closer and pulled her into his arms. She turned around and leaned her head against his chest. She cried silently, and Lancelot stroke her back comfortingly. They stood there for some time. Elaine felt unbelievably safe in Lancelot's arms and stayed in his embrace a short while after she had stopped crying. Then Lancelot looked at her.

"There. Better?" he asked and smiled slightly. Elaine nodded and dried the last tears away.

"I don't know where that came from." she said and smiled awkwardly.

"It's all right." Lancelot said with a slight smirk.

"I suppose I just wanted to tell somebody. Somebody who didn't know my parents and wouldn't be affected by it." Elaine said.

"I know how it feels." Lancelot said and looked down. Elaine stepped closer.

"Really? Tell me of your home." she said. Lancelot looked up and smiled after looking at her.

"I have been away for so long I have almost forgotten all about it. But some things I do remember. The freedom of the hills. Oceans of grass covered the plains and the sky was bigger than you can imagine. You could not get to the end of plains, no matter for how long you rode." Lancelot told affectionately, looking away from her. She smiled.

"I would like to see your home country one day."

"Maybe you will." Lancelot said with a smile. He stepped away.

"Do you have family there?" Elaine asked. Lancelot stopped. She could tell that he began to smile.

"Yes. Though I think my parents are not alive anymore." he said. "I also have to younger sister, twins. And a brother."

"Why don't you go to them?" Elaine then asked and walked closer.

"My place is here. Once you have been in the same country for 15 years you get stuck." Lancelot said.

"You should send for them, then." Elaine said and stepped in front of him. They looked at each other. Then he sighed and stepped away.

"It's been too long. Much has changed since then." he said in denial.

"I suppose so." Elaine said. Then a cold breeze made the leaves rustle and Elaine realised how cold it was.

"I better get back. Arthur might be looking for me." she said and walked towards Caelia.

"No." Lancelot rushed towards her and pulled her close. He kissed her gently. The feeling of his lips against hers made the blood rush through her veins even faster. It made her dizzy and she forgot everything for a short moment. Then he pulled away, looking at her. Elaine was speechless and slowly walked towards Caelia. She mounted the horse and made her way out of the forest, looking at Lancelot as long as she could see him. She looked over her shoulder as she rode down the path and saw him standing in the clearing, looking after her.

Nobody noticed her return. She slowly slipped inside and got to her room. She fell upon her bed and smiled. She chuckled happily and closed her eyes, her fingers gently touching her lips. And she knew in her heart that it was right. She knew Lancelot was the one.

_**

* * *

**_

_Is it just me, or do the chapters get longer and longer? Sorry about that, if you think they are too long. Please review and let me know what you think! Please?_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Elaine went to the tavern where she hoped to find the knights. But they were not there. Only some of Arthur's soldiers and some foreign soldiers who had come with the envoy. The foreign soldiers were drinking more than their fill and made improper advances towards some girls who worked at the tavern. Even Vanora had trouble keeping them on safe distant. She saw Elaine and approached her.

"I hope your brother gets things solved with that envoy. Or else I will have to have guards here to keep peace." she said annoyed. Elaine nodded and saw a young girl fighting to get out of a soldiers arms. In the corner one of Arthur's soldiers and a foreign soldier had a heated argument and soon the two were fighting.

"They are still talking with the envoy. They have been so all day, and it worries me." Elaine said. "It's been too long."

"I know. Well, I better get back to work." Vanora said and shouted at the soldiers to keep their hands of the girls. As a result she was forced into the arms of one of the foreigners. He laughed as she broke free and rushed away.

Elaine found Guinevere standing outside the fortress hall where the meeting was held. She looked worried.

"Any news?" Elaine asked softly. Guinevere shook her head and turned to Elaine.

"No. And that can only mean one thing..."

"…that it's not going as well as it should." Elaine continued. They heard shouting from the room, but they could not hear who had shouted.

"Why does it have to take so long?" Elaine hissed and leaned her back hard against the wall. She looked at a flickering torch on the wall. Then she turned to Guinevere. "Do you know what message the envoy carried?"

"It said that Vortimer would attack us if Arthur does not yield the throne to him." Guinevere said. Elaine sighed.

"I take it that we are not strong enough for that?"

"It would take too long for all those loyal to Arthur to come with all their men. We cannot risk battle." Guinevere said gloomily.

"How do you think this will end?" Elaine asked, her voice echoing down the empty corridor. Guinevere looked bewildered. She shook her head and sighed.

"I have no idea. Hopefully they can come to some agreement." she answered.

They sat down, silent, waiting for the door to be opened and Arthur and his knights to come out. But it remained closed, and so the time passed. Elaine got more and more tired, and fell in a light sleep. Her dreams were of mists and battle cries in the distance. There was no light, only the pale moon cast a grey, ghostly light on her. She saw a battle unfold before her eyes. Out of nowhere they came, men falling around her, blood and screams everywhere. She walked directly through the battlefield, no-one trying to hurt her, as if she did not see her. Many of the men were Arthur's soldiers, she recognized the armor clearly. And there was Arthur, fighting a man who resembled her childhood memory of Vortigern, the way she imagined he look like. They both fought bravely, but Arthur was losing his strength. And soon he fell. She did not scream, she did not run towards him. She just watched as Arthur slowly fell to the ground, dirty and covered in blood, and saw the life leave his eyes. Around her she now saw his knights fall. Galahad, Gawain, Bors, Tristan, Dagonet. All fell at the hand of the enemy. At the far end, fighting to his last breath, was Lancelot. He used all his strength, all the power he could muster. But the enemy was too strong, soon he would fall. But he kept fighting, even though she could see that he knew the end was near. If he fell, all would be lost. He was the only hope. Then he saw her. He lowered the sword, looking straight at her. For a long he stared at her. Then the enemy's sword was lifted above him. Elaine closed her eyes, not daring to look. When she finally opened her eyes, Lancelot was laying on the ground, a misty and distant look in his dark eyes. She walked to him and kneeled beside him. Tears fell from her eyes and landed on his cheeks. The mist drifted away, and so did the bodies of the fallen soldiers…

"Elaine. Elaine!"

She was woken up by Guinevere, who stood bended over her. Elaine looked around, disoriented, and stood up. Arthur stood beside them. She looked worried at her brother and saw Lancelot stand at the end of the corridor.

"So? How did it go?" she asked. Though she wasn't sure she wanted to know after taking a look at her brother's face. He looked tired and, which worried her most of all, worried and angry.

"I want to talk to you alone." he said and walked with her to a door nearby. He opened the door and let her go inside. They entered a small room, the walls covered with shelves. Most of these shelves were filled with scrolls.

"Sit down." Arthur said gently and pulled out a chair beside a table. He sat down in another chair opposite her and looked at her. He did not speak, only looked at her.

"Well?" she asked in a gently tone, fearing what he was about to say.

"It did not turn out as well as I would like, Elaine. And I have agreed to something, which I normally never would agreed to." Arthur began and looked regretfully at his sister. Elaine looked back at him.

"Arthur, please, just tell me what it is." she said softly, barely more than a whisper. Arthur sighed guiltily. Then he looked at her.

"I am afraid I have to break the promise I gave you." he said sadly. Elaine shook her head slightly in disbelief.

"Arthur, what are you saying?"

"Vortimer wants you as his wife." Arthur said. Elaine's heart skipped a beat. She breathed heavily and shook her head.

"No. Please, don't." she whispered and looked at Arthur, hoping he would smile and reassure her, that it was not true, and that all would be set to right in the best possible way. But the smile did not come. Arthur remained serious.

"I am afraid it has to be so." he said and stood up. He walked towards her and kneeled down. He took her hands and caressed them comfortingly. "It was the only way we could get peace with Vortimer."

"I cannot believe this. That you would give me away like that. I thought you were better than that." Elaine said angrily and stood up.

"Elaine, it had to be done. Or else Vortimer would soon be at our gates with numbers too large for us to even consider facing." Arthur said loudly, trying to keep calm. Elaine turned around and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. Arthur walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Please, try to understand this. If we are to have peace, you have to do this. I know this is hard for you, but consider the alternative. If Vortimer comes, we will be defeated, and he will be king. And I dare not face think of what he will do to the people."

Elaine just stared at him with tears running down her cheeks. Hated boiled in her veins, and she had the strongest desire to run out of the room, pack her things and go to Rome. How could Arthur do this? Send her away as a soul-less, feeling-less object.

"I thought you to be a better man, my brother. But I can now see I was wrong."

With those words hanging in the air, she left the room. She slammed the door behind her, ran down the corridor, pass Guinevere who called her name as she turned down a corner. Arthur's voice could be hear clearly, and it did not vanish. She turned another corner, and bumped into another.

"Elaine!" It was Lancelot. He gently grabbed her arms and looked at her. "I…I am so sorry about this."

"Please, I can't talk to you." Elaine whispered through the tears and tried to get away. But Lancelot held her back.

"I want you to know that I tried hard to avoid this." he said gently, trying to make her stay. But she pulled free.

"Please, don't say anymore!" she cried and ran to her room.

She fell upon her bad the minute she got to her room. She had slammed the door behind her, making sure it was properly locked. The window was open and a cold breeze came through the room. It made her shiver, and she stood up and closed the window. Dark clouds were descending over the land, and a storm was on the way.

Then she saw a family passing nearby. A mother, a father and two children, who smiled and looked so happy. And safe. They didn't worry about war. They lived their life as they used to, not knowing how close war could come. They relied on their king to keep them safe, and to protect them against every enemy.

She stayed in her room for the rest of the day. Arthur came and wanted to talk to her, but she refused and didn't respond to his knocking on the door. Guinevere also came, but Elaine didn't let her in either. She sat on the bed, looking straight ahead. The sun set, and the moon became the only light in the room. It fell directly on her. Slowly she stood up and left the room. She found Arthur outside. He approached her hesitantly, looking at her.

"I have decided to do what is best for the country and the people. I will marry Vortimer, just as you asked me to." she said, her voice clear and strong. Arthur looked at her in surprise for a moment, then he nodded.

"Thank you." he said. Together they began to walk down the hall.

"When will I leave?" Elaine asked.

"The envoy will first be sending a message back to Vortimer, then we will have to wait for an answer before that can be decided." Arthur answered. Elaine nodded slightly, not looking at Arthur.

"Very well." she said. Arthur looked at her in wonder, trying to understand.

"May I ask why you have changed your mind?" he asked.

"As I said, it's what is best for the country and the people." Elaine said and looked at him. Arthur sighed regretfully

"I hate myself for this. I should have found another way." he said and looked away in guilt. "I am sorry for this."

"It seems it could not be differently. Don't blame yourself." Elaine said and placed a gentle hand on her brother's arm. She smiled slightly to him. He smiled back, and when he looked away, her smile turned bitter. This might be the right thing to do, but it was at a high price.

The envoy send the message to Vortimer, and now they could only wait for the answer. Elaine watched from the shadows as the envoy gave a letter to one of his men. The envoy gave a few instructions, and the soldier left. The envoy walked back inside and gave Elaine a long look as he passed her. She looked after him, but then turned her gaze back to the courtyard.

"Elaine!" Lancelot called as he ran towards her. He stopped in front of her. He looked at her in disbelief. "Tell me… tell me it's not true."

"What?" Elaine asked confused.

"Tell me you didn't agree to marry Vortimer." Lancelot said and looked at her in anger and confusion. And also sadness and desperation. She moved uncomfortably and looked away.

"I am afraid I cannot give you the answer you wish. I am to marry Vortimer." she said, looking away.

"But you cannot! You can't let Arthur treat you like this, use you like this! Elaine, he is your brother!" Lancelot said loudly and took her hand. She pulled it back, still not looking at him.

"But he is also king, and therefore he must do what he can to ensure the security of the country." she said. Lancelot looked at her in disbelief and shook his head.

"You don't mean that." he said harshly. For the first time Elaine looked at him. But she soon wished she hadn't. She felt her cheeks flush and tears burn in her eyes. "You don't mean any of what you're saying."

"How do you know? What do you know of what I mean?" Elaine said harshly, tears running down her cheeks.

"I know you. You would never do this." Lancelot answered. "Please… you can't go."

He tried to pull her closer, but she moved away and walked away.

"Don't!" she cried and pushed him away. He grabbed her arm and looked at her angrily.

"You can't do this!" he said desperately. She looked into his eyes, and was suddenly felt with regret. He looked at her with hope and disbelief, not believing she would go through with the marriage.

"I gave my word. I cannot take it back!" Elaine said, looking away, not wanting to look at him. But she knew he was hurt deeply.

"You have to stay. Please, I beg you!" he begged her, pulling her close to him. She pulled away, tears running down her cheeks.

"Please, don't make this any harder." she said and walked inside, sobbing harder than ever. She walked into Arthur who stopped her.

"What's the matter?" he asked and looked concerned at her. Then he saw Lancelot walk inside behind Elaine. The two men looked long at each other. Then Arthur nodded as Lancelot walked away. "I understand."

Elaine flung herself into her brother's arms, crying hopelessly. Arthur gently caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"It's all right." he whispered. "I should never have made you do this."

"I… I just want to be alone." Elaine said and rushed away, her chest hurting with the depressed tears and the grief.

She took a piece of paper and began to write. She felt as if Mary would be the only one who would understand her, give her counsel. Also lady Sofia. They were her only friends she could confide in.

_Dear Mary and Sofia._

_I write to you now, for I feel you will understand me. I have been treated well in Britain. Arthur is a good man, and I could not be more lucky in having a brother like him._

_But something has happened, something that will alter my life, if not Britain, forever. A lord Vortimer is threatening Arthur, and the only way to ensure peace is if I marry him. I will soon be send to lord Vortimer to become his wife, and I am confident that it will be best for the people. That I do not doubt. Though I fear for my future as the wife of a man whose father killed mine, there is something else._

_Dearest Sofia, your prophecy came true. I have found him. His name is Lancelot, and he is one of my brother's knights. On my way to Hadrian's Wall, he saved me from a vile man. And ever since I first saw him, my feelings for him have grown, almost far too much for my heart to bear. I love him! There, that's the first time I admit it, even to myself. And the thought of leaving him is enough for my heart to bleed, and it will tear my heart out when I leave. I cannot, will not, live without him. What am I to do? Please, a word of comfort or even the smallest advice will be enough._

_Elaine._

The letter was stained with tears, her handwriting almost unreadable because her hand had shaken. She sobbed as she folded the letter and kissed it. She put it away and went to bed. She knew she would never send the letter, there would be no chance of getting an answer before her departure.

That night she dreamt of Lancelot. She whispered his name in her sleep, dreaming of the future that was coming closer and closer.

_**LINIE  
**__Finally I found a chance to finish this chapter! I hope it's worth reading. Please, review and let me know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

I know I have not updated any of my stories lately, but in the beginning of February, I had a stupid basket ball accident. I got a small fracture on my finger, and have rested my hand all month. And soon I can write properly, but I just wanted to let you know that it won't long before I update my stories.


	8. Chapter 8

The anticipated messanger arrived. Vortimer had ordered his bride to leave the next day with the messanger and the few men who followed him. He had planned the wedding to take place as soon as possible, and he expressed his joy and furtune to recieve such a noble and lovely bride as the king's own sister. For he had heard rumors of her beauty, and longed to see if they only were mere rumors.

So Elaine started packing. Under Guinevere's careful guidance.

"If I was you, I would make as much trouble for them as possible." she said, sitting down on the bed while looking at Elaine who then stopped with a pile of dresses in her arms.

"But I am not like you." Elaine replied.

"I know." Guinevere said. "But I still do not see, why you are not more upset by this. You seem to calmly accept your fate."

Elaine suddenly dropped a new pile of dresses and kneeled to get them up with a deep sigh.

"Oh, just look at this..." she mumbled as Guinevere came to help.

"What is the matter?" Guinevere asked carefully. Elaine stood up, her hands trembling.

"I... I am fine." Elaine said and smiled to hide the ach in her heart and the burn in her eyes. Guinevere looked at her for a moment, then looked away.

"Arthur will hold a feast in your honor tonight. To bid you farewell." she said. Elaine smiled thankfully.

"That's very kind of him." she said.

"Arthur feels terrible for this. He has not had any rest since that day." Guinevere said seriously, which made Elaine freeze. She was silent and didn't move.

"He should not blame himself." Elaine said reasuringly and smiled slightly. "Please, try to make him understand that."

Guinevere nodded.

"I will."

They finished packing, and they left the room.

"I think I will take a walk, alone." Elaine said and excused herself. She left Guinevere and wandered around the halls alone. The flames in the torches flickered and made the shadows shift and move. The light fell in through the windows and fell on her face, but she didn't feel the sun.

She could not think of the future. It seemed so far away, as if it would be years before she was to leave. But it was not. It was the following day. But yet, she didn't feel anyhting. Only tiredness. Oh, so tired she was. Too tired to do anything, too tired to be thinking of leaving, too tired to be thinking of Vortimer, too tired to be thinking about the future. And even though she tried to remind herself of her coming marriage to this un-known man, this stranger, she did no feel anyhting.

She walked outside and left the fortress. She walked to the forest and to the old burial places of her forefathers. New graves had come theses past years, but it was not the new ones she were seeking. It was the older ones. She walked though the graves towards her father's grave. But she soon saw that she was not the only one who wished to be alone in thought.

"Arthur." she said gently as she recognized her brother sitting beside the well-known tomb. Arthur looked up and his eyes were filled with surprise.

"Elaine?" he asked as she walked closer and sat down beside him.

"It seems we both wanted to seek refuge in this place." Elaine said. Arthur nodded.

"I have done so often over the last 15 years." he said and reached for her hand.

"I can imagine you have had a lot to think about." Elaine said and looked at Arthur.

"Yes. And this time, it's about you." he said gloomily.

"About me?" Elaine asked, trying to avoid that cold and unpleasant feeling that was creeping up her back.

"Yes. I have not done as a brother should, reasuring his sister's happiness." Arthur said sadly, sinking even deeper into his own misery.

"Arthur, please. Don't blame youself." Elaine said, placing her hand on Arthur's arm. She fought to keep the tears away at seeing her brother in such a state, and she fought to keep her voice strong and clear.

"How can I not? God knows what will happen to you in Vortimer's hands." Arthur said loudly and looked at her. Elaine didn't respond, she didn't know what to say. What words could possibly comfort her brother? She could not find words.

"I can take care of myself." That was the only thing she said. They were silent for a few minutes. Then Arthur chuckled.

"What is it?" Elaine asked.

"Do you remember the day you left Britain to go to Rome? You were so hystarical and didn't want to go." he said with a smile. Elaine smiled as well.

"Yes. And you were so upset by it that you didn't know what to do." Elaine chukcled and suddenly remembered as if it was yesterday. They both laughed softly, and Elaine leaned her head against Arthur's shoulder.

"We were happy here, weren't we? You and me?" Arthur asked. Elaine nodded thought-fully.

"You took such good care of me. I feel like I learned everything from you. To ride, to swim..."

"To take apples from the appletrees in the garden without getting caught." Arthur added and looked at Elaine. They both laughed heartily.

"Well, as far as I recall, we were caught one time." Elaine said trough her laughter. "You didn't get down from the tree quick enough."  
"No, it was you who got stuck, and I had to get you free." Arthur said and looked at her in fake accusation.

"It was not!" Elaine retorted with a smile.

"Then you do not posses a good memory, dear sister." Arthur laughed. Elaine hit him gently on the arm and stop protesting. Then they fell into a darker mood, as they realised that the soon would not shine all day long.

"Do you also remember the day Mother was buried?" Arthur asked.

"I do." Elaine said sadly. She still felt a sting in her heart when she thought about it.

"We stood by her grave, holding hands. You held some of Mother's favorite flowers in your hand, and I whispered something to you." Arthur said softly. Elaine looked at him.

"You whispered _we will always have each other_." she said and took Arthur's hand.

"Yes." Arthur nodded. Then he looked at her. "And that is still true."

"Oh, Arthur." Elaine whispered and fell into her brother's arms. He held her gently, and Elaine closed her eyes. "I could never want a better brother than you."

They stayed at the grave for a little while longer, remembering their childhood and how things had been before their parents died.

When they returned to the fortress, they were joined by Galahad who looked seriously at Artur, as if there was something important on his mind.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked.

"There is something I need to talk to you about." Galahad said. Arthur looked at Elaine.

"Very well." he said and walked away with Galahad. Elaine stayed for a few moments, then she followed them inside. She stopped nearby, hiding so they wouldn't see her.

"What is the matter with him?" she heard Arthur asked.

"We don't know. He's not said anything all day. You have to talk to him." Galahad replied. They began to walk and their voices vanished.

Elaine went to her room to prepare for the feast that evening. She chose her favorite dress and spent a lot of time on her hair, though she never ususally did so. Night had fallen, so torches had been lit. Her room was dark and felt cold, even though the fire burn in the fireplace. She walked alone through the empty corridors and her steps echoed against the stone.

As she reached the banquet hall she met Arthur and Guinevere.

"There you are. We've been looking for you." Arthur said and looked closely at her.

"I... I just took a walk around the place. I don't know when I will be here again." Elaine said and tried to smile. Arthur nodded, but wasn't convinced by the smile. They entered the hall, where a gloomy atmosphere quickly hit her. True, some were in a good mood, but most of them, especially Arthur's knights, seemed sad and silent. They knew as well as anybody, that Arthur had made a mistake.

Elaine looked around, hoping to see Lancelot. But no matter where she lookeed, she could not see him. With a disappointed ach in her heart and flushed cheeks she sat down beside Arthur. She had hoped Lancelot would be there. She needed him to be there.

For the rest of the evening, the mood became even more dark. Arthur's knights whispered together and looked at Arthur in contempt. Arthur seemed to ignore it, but somehow Elaine knew he was aware of it. There were several toasts, but they half-hearted. And Elaine didn't care about it. She wanted to leave as little as they wanted her to. But their decency in doing so touched her. But as people began to have had to much to drink, the mood suddenly changed and some began to cheer loudly, quickly followed by everyone else. She again began searching the room. She moved around to be able to see the entire room. Suddenly she smiled.

In the corner, alone and thoughtful, Lancelot sat with a cup in his hand, and it was clear he had had a great deal to drink. He did not partecipate in the others's cheering and prefered to be alone. She could not blame him.

"I hope you will come and visit us one day soon." Galahad said and smiled bravely. But the sorrow was clear in his eyes. And Elaine felt her spirit falter.

"Of course." she said determindly, as if she had already been forbidden to visit them. "But not untill after the wedding."

"Too bad that you cannot stay. You seem to have become attached to the place." Dagonet said and looked directly at Arthur, even though the comment was for Elaine. And it surprised Elaine how much anger she saw in his eyes. Arthur looked back, not intending to let it upset him.

"It was her choice. She only does what she feels is right." Arthur said.

"How can it be her choice when it was forced upon her?" a loud voice called across the room. They all looked up and saw Lancelot stand at the other end of the room.

"She was never forced to do anything. And besides, it is what was agreed upon." Arthur retorted and started to stand up. But Elaine and Guinevere stopped him.

"Arthur, please. Let it be." Elaine whispered and looked from Arthur to Lancelot.

"Yes! An agreement settled between you and that deceitful bastard. It was you who made the choice for her!" Lancelot shouted angrily and stepped forward.

"Easy, Lancelot. That's the wine talking." Gawain said and tried to hold Lancelot back.

"You have had too much to drink, my friend. We'll talk in the morning." Arthur said calmly. Lancelot looked from Arthur to Gawain and Dagonet who stood beside him, ready to stop him.

"Fine." he said and smashed the cup onto the floor. He quickly left the room and slammed the door behind him. Everyone had fallen silent. Nobody spoke, and everyone were either looking at the closed door or at Arthur.

"Never mind that, Elaine. He… he sometimes has a bad temper when he's had too much to drink." Arthur said. But Elaine could clearly see the lie in her brother's eyes.

"I doubt it was without reason." Elaine said and drank some wine. Arthur looked long at her, but she didn't look back.

The feast ended, and Elaine used the first opportunity to get out. She slowly stood up and left the room. The corridors were now ice cold, and she began to freeze. When she came to her room, she quickly locked the door and went to bed. But somehow she could not sleep. She lay wide-awake and looked around the room. The light fell in through the window and lit up her face. She stood up and walked to the window. She looked at the sky where the stars shined brightly. The moon was the only light, and everything else was covered in darkness.

She saw a shadow move outside. She tried to see what it was. It was a man walking around. Then the light fell upon him, and she saw it was Lancelot. He stopped when he noticed she looked at him. Then he stepped forward, as if he was walking towards her. But Elaine closed the window before he took another step and she made sure it was properly locked. She turned around with her hand cluthced to her chest as if to prevent her racing heart from jumping out. Then she walked to her bed, slowly and clamly. When she reached the bed and her hand gently touch the covers, her knees gave in and she fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks. Crying, she fought to get up on the bed. She lay down and firmly grabbed the cover and pulled it close.

"I cannot leave you, I cannot! I will not live without you." she sobbed desperatly. Soon she fell asleep, but it was a restless sleep, full of nightmares and shattered dreams.

_**

* * *

**_

_Hey, I am back! Thank God, I never thought I would ever write again. That stupid injury. But, here is next chapter, and I hope you like it._


	9. Chapter 9

Elaine woke up early the morning of her departure. She hadn't been able to sleep properly and was so tired. Even though the sun was shining, she lay completely still, hoping that she was just dreaming. It couldn't be morning. Not yet. But then she opened her eyes and saw some large, empty caskets on the floor. She sighed and pulled the covers over her head. No, it wasn't a dream.

"Elaine, are you up yet?" a voice called from outside the room. It was Guinevere. Elaine didn't answer, hoping Guinevere would think she was still sleeping and didn't wake up. There was a loud knocking on the door. "Elaine, please wake up. Breakfast is ready."

Finally Elaine pulled the covers away and sat up.

"I'll be there in a minute." she answered tiredly. She stepped out of bed and began to get dressed. She moved slowly, without knowing. Her senses were numb and everything in her seemed to have stopped. Finally she was done and left her room. She found Arthur and Guinevere in one of the small dining rooms. Arthur didn't look up as she entered.

"Good morning." Elaine said to Guinevere as she sat down.

"Good morning." Guinevere replied. Then there was silence. They ate their breakfast without a word to each other. Elaine several times looked at Arthur, but her brother didn't sacrifice one single look on her behalf. He didn't even look at Guinevere. Guinevere noticed Elaine's gazes at her brother and sighed softly.

"Did you sleep well?" Guinevere asked and looked at her with concern.

"Oh yes, very well, thank you. I really look forward to the journey." Elaine said with pretended lightness. Both women looked at Arthur. Finally he responded. One short look at Elaine, filled with surprise. But also doubt and guilt. "I better go see everything is ready."

Elaine stood up, leaving a half-full plate and a full cup of water. She went back to her room and ordered that her things to be brought outside. The servants moved quickly and in the meantime Elaine stood by the window, looking out at the new day.

The window was open and the sunlight fell into the almost empty room. But even though the sun was shining, the room was dark. The bed was made and the cupboards were open, ready for a new occupant.

Elaine inspected the room and nodded in acceptance.

"Very, well. And make sure the room is cleaned later today." she said and turned to two servants. They nodded and left silently. Elaine took a last, sad look around the room. She sighed and closed the door behind her. She walked to the tavern where she found the knights.

"Elaine! Come and sit."

She sat down beside Galahad. She looked around and saw that all were there. Except Lancelot.

"Where is Lancelot?" Elaine asked, trying to sound calm.

"He… we don't know." Gawain said after looking at Galahad, who had been about to talk.

"Oh." Elaine answered and nodded sadly.

"Milady!" One of Vortimer's men came rushing towards them. "We are leaving now, you better get ready."

"We leave when I say so." Elaine replied coolly, not looking at the soldier.

"We have to leave as soon as possible, mylady." The soldier said and walked closer.

"And remember that without me, we don't leave at all." Elaine said and stood up. She looked directly at the soldier, who seemed dumbfounded. Elaine looked at him for a few seconds more. Then she walked away.

Elaine went back to the main building where Arthur and his family lived. She walked up on the battlements and looked out on the massive green fields. They were out there. Vortimer's men. Close enough to be able to attack and defeat them before help could be send for.

She turned to walk back down. She saw Arthur in the courtyard, calling for Galahad and Gawain who had now left the tavern. They followed Arthur back inside without a word. The envoy stood at the opposite end of the courtyard, looking at Arthur. Arthur was about to close the door, but waited and looked back at the envoy. Elaine didn't feel good about this, even though she couldn't their faces clearly. The envoy bowed and Arthur nodded in acceptance. The envoy walked away and Arthur closed the door. Elaine walked down and quickly walked inside, wanting to avoid the envoy. She passed the carriage and the wagon with all her caskets. She stopped for a moment. She stepped up beside the wagon, gently letting her hand caress the rope that was bound around the caskets.

She walked inside and found a maid in her old room. The maid was scrubbing the floor.

"Is everything ready for the journey?" Elaine asked. The maid looked up, seemingly tired.

"Oh, yes, milady. I… I was just…" she said, panting from the exhausting work.

"Yes, I see. Go on." Elaine nodded and walked out.

"Elaine!" Guinevere called. She stood in a door opening and looked out at Elaine as she passed by. Elaine stopped.

"What is it?" she asked and walked closer.

"Arthur didn't behave properly today. He shouldn't have ignored you like that." Guinevere said. "But he feels bad for asking this of you. Please believe that."

"I understand. But he shouldn't blame himself." Elaine said and felt sorry for not having told Arthur this. "I am doing this for peace. I don't want more war."

Guinevere nodded. But she could see that Guinevere doubted her. "But are you sure you can give yourself full-hearted to your new life? There is nothing that keeps your heart here?"

"No." Elaine replied quickly. She kept her voice strong, fearing it would fail if she hesitated to answer. She felt her heart sink and she felt her eyes burn.

"I hope you have made the right decision." Guinevere said.

"I have." Elaine said forcefully and walked away. She walked quickly down the corridor. She walked through the entire building, just walking. Her heart was racing and her body was completely numb, her hands shaking.

The journey couldn't be postponed any longer. They had to leave, and Elaine changed into travelling clothes, the same as the day she arrived in Britain. She pulled a warm cloak around her shoulders and took a deep sigh before she entered into in courtyard. In the middle stood the carriage with the wagon behind it, ready to leave. All the knights had gathered, a long with several others who lived there. Vanora and her children stood beside Bors. The little boy whom Elaine had comforted after he had fallen rushed forward with a small bouquet of flowers. Elaine smiled and took the flowers.

"Thank you." she said. Her eyes began to burn as she caressed the child's hair and said goodbye. She waved goodbye to the other children, who waved back. Elaine continued towards the carriage where Arthur and Guinevere stood. Elaine smiled and softly said goodbye to the knights. Galahad and Gawain had mounted their horses and stood beside the carriage with Arthur and Guinevere. The envoy had also mounted his horse and was waiting by the gate, clearly impatient. He wanted to get back to his master as soon as possible.

"Are you coming with me?" Elaine asked Gawain as she reached them.

"Yes." Gawain answered.

"I ordered them to go with you." Arthur said gently. Elaine nodded and smiled faintly. She was grateful for this. She looked around and hoped to see Lancelot. She had hoped he would come, but no. He was nowhere to be seen. Disappointed, she turned to Arthur.

"I have something for you." he said and handed her a small parcel. She opened it. In it was a necklace, the pendant was formed as a dragons head.

"Don't forget who you truly are. A princess of Britain." Arthur said and put it around her neck. Elaine held the pendant in her hand and looked up at her brother.

"Thank you, Arthur." she whispered, fighting the tears. She put her arms around him, and felt Arthur's strong arms around her. He held her tightly, as if he didn't want to let go of her.

"I am sorry for this, sister. I truly am." he whispered. "I know how much he means to you."

"What?" Elaine whispered back. But Arthur let go and Guinevere hugged her and said goodbye.

"Goodbye, sister. Safe journey." Arthur said as he helped her into the carriage.

"Goodbye." Elaine said back and smiled bravely. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Please tell that to… those who love me."

Arthur smiled back and nodded. "I will."

"Let's get going." the envoy said, finally loosing his patience. "We go north!"

And the procession was on the move. First five soldiers, then the carriage with the wagon behind it, followed by five more soldiers. The envoy rode just behind the first five soldiers, looking straight ahead. Elaine leaned out the window and waved at Arthur. He raised his hand and waved back. They looked at each other until Arthur was out of sight. Then Elaine leaned back against the soft pillows behind her back. She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't dare look out. It would seem too much like she left if she saw the country vanish behind her.

"The journey will take two days. On the third day we will arrive." Gawain said and rode up beside the carriage. Elaine nodded.

Nothing was said for the rest of the day. It was a gloomy procession that travelled down the dusty roads and through the chilly forests. Ten serious soldiers, two silent knights and a calm and proud man in lead of the procession. The envoy sat with an erect back, looking straight ahead. He was happy he was chosen for this important mission, to bring his master's bride to her future home. And he was sure to be well-rewarded for having completed the mission.

They stopped in a small clearing in a forest when darkness had fallen. A fire was made and food was prepared. Elaine sat alone in the carriage. She didn't want to be near the envoy. She didn't trust him. The soldiers sat around the fire, laughing and drinking. Some looked at her and smiled evilly. Galahad and Gawain were sitting at the other end of the clearing. Elaine could see they were talking.

"Why don't you come out of the carriage, milady? Come and join us by the fire." one of the soldiers called with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, why don't you? The carriage is cold. Come here and let the fire warm you." another said.

"Or let us do it!" another chuckled. The entire gang started laughing loudly and slammed the backs of the three who had spoken. They all took a large sip of their cups and continued their inappropriate talk. They talked of their wives and how they longed to get back to a woman's bed.

"If I don't get back soon, I might consider joining that one in hers." one of them said and pointed at Elaine. Again the laughter roared.

"Shut up, you scum!" Galahad shouted and approached them. "If I see anyone of you making the slightest advancement towards her, I'll feed you to the wolves. Do you understand?"

"Oh, you just want her for yourself!" the man replied. He had a large scar across his face and had long, black hair. Just like his friends.

"Don't dare talk to me like that!" Galahad hissed and pulled his sword. The gang started shouting and the scarred man stood up. He was much taller than Galahad and looked much stronger too.

"You were saying, whelp?" he said and pulled his own sword. Galahad hesitated. Elaine felt her heart stop. She didn't want him to fight. He couldn't win.

"Galahad, stop it!" Gawain shouted and rushed towards them.

"Oh, here comes the wet-nurse to look after you! How sweet!" the man laughed. The others joined him. The scarred man walked closer to Galahad and Gawain.

"Stop it!" the envoy shouted. He walked towards them, looking very tired. "I will not have fighting here."

"Sorry, sir." the scarred man said and sat down. The envoy turned and looked at Elaine.

"Control your men better, milady." he said sharply.

"I will." Elaine said indifferently. Soon after everyone had calmed down. Galahad and Gawain came over and joined her.

"Are you hungry?" Galahad asked. Elaine shook her head.

"I am tired." she said softly.

"Then sleep. We will keep watch." Gawain said. Elaine nodded. She lay down and pulled her cloak around her. She felt cold, but she would rather freeze then be around Vortimer's men.

The next morning they continued. It was very early and Elaine was barely awake when the envoy gave the orders.

"Tomorrow we will arrive." the envoy said proudly as he rode past the carriage. Elaine nodded tiredly and tried to smile. The sun had risen and blinded her eyes. She closed her eyes, but could still see a yellow and white light. Galahad and Gawain had taken places on each side of the carriage. It made her feel safe.

She took the pendant on her necklace in her hand and looked closer at it. It was very beautiful. The details were beautiful and it felt so soft in her hands. She sighed to keep away the tears. She missed Arthur. She missed Lancelot.

"How long will you stay with me?" she asked Gawain.

"Until after the wedding. Then we return to Arthur." he answered. Elaine nodded. So they were representatives of Arthur? He wouldn't attend the wedding himself. It slightly made her heart ache.

They continued for the rest of the day. When the sun began to set, Elaine looked out the window. The land had now changed. It wasn't waste planes and large forest. It was now rough and coarse. The fields were often dry and not well looked after. They passed a few farms. The people looked tired, worn-out and Elaine got the feeling they had to fight to get enough food for themselves. It didn't give a good impression of Vortimer.

"Look at them. They are starving." Elaine whispered. Galahad nodded.

"Clearly."

Elaine sighed and looked away. At least there was an advantage to her marriage. As Vortimer's wife she might be able to help the people. And she intended to do what she could to help.

They stopped at a small farm to get some food. Two young girls rushed away and found food and water for them when the envoy shouted the order as they stopped.

The girls returned and rushed towards them. One of the girls, no more than five years old, stumbled and fell. The plate with food hit the ground and broke right in front of the envoy.

"You stupid girl." he shouted and raised his hand to hit her. The poor girl hit her face, tears running down her cheeks.

"Stop!" Elaine shouted and ran towards the girl. She kneeled beside her and leaned over her. Elaine looked up at the envoy, her eyes burning with anger. "Stop this, sir! She is not to blame!"

The envoy stopped and looked down at her. He lowered his arm and walked away. Elaine sat up straight and helped the girl up. The girl cried and sobbed softly.

"There, it's all right. There's no need to cry." Elaine said gently and stroke the girl's hair.

"I… I will get some more food." the girl whispered and stood up.

"No. It's all right." Elaine said and took the girls hand. She looked at the envoy who stood far away, sulking. "He could do with starving for a day."

The girl smiled and rushed back inside. Elaine stood up and walked back to the carriage.

"We move on now!" she shouted. The men looked at her, but didn't move. They looked from Elaine to the envoy.

"Now!" Elaine said calmly to the envoy, who looked at her. Anger burned in his eyes, and she could see the struggle inside him. But she kept looking at him, and finally he concurred.

"Very well." he said, clearly not wanting to get orders from a woman. "Move!"

The men quickly mounted their horses, and soon they were on the move. Elaine looked out and saw the little girl stand outside the door, waving at her. Elaine smiled and waved back.

"Arthur would be proud of you." Galahad smiled. "He would have done the very same thing."  
"I just do what I think is right to do. And fighting injustice if the right thing to do." Elaine replied.

_**

* * *

**_

_Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it has been ages since I last updated this story, but I have busy with other things. And I have been fighting a vicious writer's block, which I am sure you understand._

_As always, please review and let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

It was near midday, but Elaine felt as if it could be any time of the day. The long journey had completely erased her sense of time. That, and also the fact that she had sheltered herself inside the carriage for almost the entire journey. And then there was the weather, that seemed to want to conceal the time of the day. The sky was grey and cloudy, the sun was hidden away, and the village outside Vortimer's castle was almost deserted. No one seemed to dare walk outside, and with good reason. Guards patrolled the streets, searching every wagon that passed through the city. Elaine shuttered as she peeked out through the half covered window. She had uncovered the window and looked out through the small gap.

"What man could let his people suffer like this?" she thought and moved away from the window, leading the carriage to be covered in darkness. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillow that lay against the back of her head.

"We are here!" the envoy called triumphantly. Elaine looked back out, and a large wall in front of them. She could see guards walk up and down the battlements with spears in their hands. Two guards stood by the gate, making sure no one got in without permission. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but the clouds seemed to grow darker the closer they were to the castle. Yet, she wasn't sure.

"Your new home, milady." the envoy, who had stopped, said as the carriage went passed him. He smiled gleefully, as if he felt her discomfort. But Elaine ignored him and kept looking forward.

"Let him talk. Soon you will be his mistress, the wife of his master, and you can have him banished." Gawain whispered from the opposite side of the carriage. Elaine looked at him, and they shared an amused smile. That was certainly a comforting thought.

They soon reached the gate and the envoy shouted the order to have it opened.

"The Princess Elaine has arrived!" he shouted, as if he already stood in front of his master, bringing him the news of his bride's arrival. There was a loud rumble as the gate was opened, and the carriage passed through. And an even louder bang could be heard as the gate was closed behind her. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't breath. She reached for the pendant and squeezed it tightly. She kissed it and let it fall. It gently landed on her chest and she clearly felt the weight of it.

The carriage stopped and Galahad quickly came to help her out. She took his hand and gently stepped out of the carriage.

"Thank you." she whispered thankfully and let go of his hand. The air was cold and send chills through her body. She took a few steps away from the carriage and looked around, at her new home.

It seemed like a fortress, like the Wall. But here were no people walking around, smiling, doing their chores. There were soldiers at the battlements, and the courtyard was empty. There was not the warmth and harmony that the Wall possessed.

"His Highness, Prince Vortimer!" a cold voice called, and Elaine turned around to see who had spoken. A large door was opened and a procession stepped out. It was lead by a man, a least ten years older than herself. He was quite muscular and carried himself with great authority and strength. But his face was a complete contrast to this. His had boyish features and had a rather mischievous smile on his lips. Behind him was a large procession of men of different age and status. They wore different uniforms, and it was clear that some were political advisors, some military advisors. Vortimer had arrived, accompanied by his entourage.

Elaine stepped forward, staying behind the envoy who had hurried forward. He bowed deeply before his master and stepped aside to introduce Elaine.

"My lord, I bring you the Princess Elaine." he said humbly and gestured at Elaine. Vortimer looked at Elaine and then bowed.

"My dear lady, welcome." he said gallantly. He gently kissed her hand. Elaine shivered at the feeling of his cold lips against her skin. But she smiled and didn't let it show.

"Thank you. I am very happy that I finally have arrived." Elaine said.

"As am I… my dear Elaine." Vortimer said, smiling his ever-present mischievous smile. Elaine somehow felt that he saw her discomfort and enjoyed it. He took her hand and turned around to face his followers.

"My council." he introduced.

"All of us British." one of the men said. It was an older man, who stood tall and proud in the group. The proud and insulting tone hit Elaine's ears like cold water, and Elaine clearly saw the icy look in the man's eyes.

"I trust you will get better acquainted with these good men tonight at the banquet which will be held in your honour." Vortimer said and the procession of men divided into two groups. The two groups stepped aside and let Vortimer and Elaine walk inside.

"I trust I will." Elaine said and looked at Geoffrey as she passed him. She had already found her first enemy.

"You will be shown to your room." Vortimer said as they walk through the large door. He let go of her hand. And turned to stand right in front of her. Elaine nodded and turned to leave. But then Vortimer grabbed her arm and held it in firm grip. His eyes had no longer the easy-going, mischievous look as before. Now they were hard as stone and cold as ice. "And tonight I expect you to be present when other princes of this realm come to celebrate out engagement."

"Of course. My lord." Elaine said and bowed slightly in obedience. Then the grip was released and Elaine was free to go. A maid, a few years older than her, had arrived and curtsied as Elaine came face to face with her.

"This way, mylady." she said and began to walk. Elaine turned around and saw Galahad and Gawain at the entrance. They looked after her, as she followed the maid down the hall. Galahad looked at Vortimer, who also gazed at Elaine. Then he turned around and looked at Galahad, and Galahad did not like the look in the man's eyes. Not if Elaine was to be remain safe from harm.

Elaine was shown the room that was given to her until the wedding. It was a large room, with beautiful furniture. It was not the Roman stile, as it was at the Wall, but the more rough British stile. Clearly she was not to find any sympathy for Rome here.

"I hope you find everything to your liking." the maid said as Elaine's luggage was brought in.

"Yes, thank you." Elaine said. The maid curtsied and was about to leave the room.

"Wait!" Elaine called. The maid turned around and looked at her, awaiting her orders. "What is your name?"

"Morgan, Mylady."

"Morgan." Elaine repeated and nodded. "I would like a bath, so if you will have that prepared immediately."

"I will, madam." Morgan replied and walked out. Elaine looked around the room and walked around. There was a strange smell of herbs in the room. Then she noticed a small bouquet of flowers on the bed. No doubt Vortimer had them placed there. She let them stay there and walked to the window. She opened it and faced nothing but the back wall of the fortress. Two soldiers stood by the wall, leaning lazily against it. They didn't seem to notice her. She closed the window and sat down by the dresser. There she remained seated.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting by the dresser, or how far away in her own thoughts she had been, but Morgan had to call loudly to get Elaine's attention.

" Your bath is ready now, madam."

"Thank you." Elaine said and Morgan showed her into a adjacent room where a large bathtub was placed. It was full of hot water and the steam filled the room. A bathrobe had been placed on a stole by the tub. Elaine walked towards the tub and touched the water. It was hot enough and she turned to Morgan.

"Thank you, Morgan. If you will have my dresses and jewellery placed on the bed, so I can prepare for tonight."

"Yes, madam." Morgan said. She left the room and Elaine locked it from the inside. She stripped down and let her dress fall to the floor. She stepped into the tub and descended into the water. She sighed relieved as she felt her body relax. All the tension and dust from the journey vanished and Elaine closed her eyes and leaned back against the side of the tub. Her arms rested on the rim and her feet were pressed against she opposite end of the tub, ensuring that she didn't glide into the water.

After the bath, she walked back to her room, enwrapped in the thick robe that had been lain out for her. Morgan had placed some of her finest dressed and jewellery on the bed, and was now bend over some of her other belongings.

"No. Just let them be. You can have my belongings unpacked tomorrow." Elaine said.

"Very well, mylady." Morgan said. "Have you decided what you want to wear tonight?"

"No." Elaine said and looked at the dresses. There were many, and all equally beautiful. She let her hand touch the fabrics, until her hand reached a red dress in typical roman fashion. She took it up and held it out in front of her. She felt Morgan's disagreeing eyes upon her. But she didn't care. She wasn't going to abandon her Roman heritage just because she was to live in a Roman hating place.

"I will wear this one." Elaine said and put it on a chair beside the bed along with the jewels she wanted to wear.

"I am very tired, so if you will make sure I am woken in good time before the banquet so I have time to get ready." Elaine said as Morgan took the other dresses and jewellery away. Morgan left the room and closed the door behind her. Elaine locked the door and took the key with to bed and placed it on a small table beside the bed. Then she lay down and closed her eyes.

_The moon shone brightly and an owl could be heard in the silent forest. Fog covered the forest floor and nothing could be seen or heard. An eerie and strange air penetrated the forest, making the few animals that loomed the night to fear and move carefully not to be seen._

_Suddenly the ground began shaking in a steady rhythm. A dark shadow moved through the forest, at fast speed. The pale moon light fell upon the shadow, revealing a horse and rider. The rider wore a black cloak upon his armour. He pushed the horse to its limit, breathing heavily himself. His heart pounded faster and faster, but he ignored it, just as he had done many times before. He knew his goal and was determined to reach it. Suddenly the horse stopped, seemingly nervous of some strange noise in the dark. The rider looked around, desperately trying to see who was approaching. A sword was raised high and red blood covered the ground…_

"Mylady! Mylady, wake up!" The knocking on the door persisted and finally managed to draw Elaine out of her dream. She felt disoriented and looked around, not sure where she was. As the sleep vanished from her body, she took the key and walked to the door. She opened it and let Morgan inside.

"You have to hurry, mylady. All the princes are here." Morgan said quickly and took the dress Elaine had decided on. Elaine hesitated.

"Could… could you tell me who is here tonight?" she asked as Morgan helped her putting on the dress.

"Why, all the princes of the realm, of course." Morgan said as if she had expected that Elaine knew.

"I have not been in Britain for long, so I do not know much about how this country is governed. Who are these princes?" Elaine asked, hoping she could trust Morgan.

"There are several tribes in this land. And the princes are the leaders of each tribe, and they are all gathered here to celebrate your engagement to prince Vortimer." Morgan explained. Elaine nodded and sat down by the dresser to have her hair done. Morgan moved swiftly and had clearly tried this before.

Elaine remained silent and didn't ask any more questions. Perhaps Galahad and Gawain could tell her more when they met at the banquet.

The banquet hall was filled with people. Candles had been lit all around and the fire burned warm and bright in the fireplace. Three long tables had been placed in the room and at the opposite end of the entrance stood a fourth table upon a platform. Vortimer and several others sat there with one empty chair beside Vortimer. The others were presumably the princes that Morgan had talked about. And Geoffrey was there too. Elaine's heart started pounding like mad and she breathed rapidly as she stood outside the hall, looking in. All those people would see her as she came in. They would see her and know who she was.

"Her Highness Princess Elaine!"

Elaine took a deep sigh. She might be nervous, but she would not let it show. She would carry herself as a true Princess of Britain. And with slow and determined steps, she walked through the door. Everyone turned to look at her as Elaine entered the room. Step by step she walked through the room towards the platform where Vortimer was waiting. He took a sip of wine and stood up. He whipped his mouth to get the remains of it away and smirked at his companions beside him. They chuckled back and nodded in agreement to the clear statement. What a jewel the young princess was.

Elaine walked right past Galahad and Gawain, who sat by themselves, away from Vortimer's men. They looked at her all the way up to the platform where Vortimer took her hand and helped her up the steps and to her seat.

"My bride!" Vortimer announced as he held up her hand. A loud applause rose from the hall, everybody clapping. But it was a cold sound without joy. And it quickly faded away again. And so the feast could begin. Food was brought to the tables and the goblets filled with wine. People began talking, but Elaine had no appetite for feasting. She only ate a little and didn't say much. She only looked around the room and listened to people's conversations.

"I hope you found your room to your liking?" Vortimer asked and turned to her.

"I did, thank you." Elaine replied and smiled sweetly, but it was forced smile. Vortimer nodded coldly and turned his eyes to his feasting subjects.

"Yes, but do remember next time not to dress yourself so… in the Roman fashion. It is not fitting for a princess of this realm." he said sternly and looked back at her with a hard look in his eyes.

"I apologies if my dresses offend you, but I have not yet been able to change my wardrobe since I came here." Elaine replied and tried to compete with the sternness in Vortimer's eyes.

"I have send for a dress maker to work on your wedding gown. She will also make other, more suitable, gowns for you." Vortimer said, not at all affected by Elaine's tone. He took a sip of wine and turned to talk with Geoffrey. Elaine sighed and looked away. She saw Galahad and Gawain stand in the corner. They had a cup of wine in their hand, and remained at distance from the celebrating assembly.

"I see you will have to fight to control that sharp harp." Geoffrey chuckled and looked at Elaine while talking to Vortimer.

"Oh, yes!" Vortimer laughed amused. "But she'll learn obedience soon enough."

"I am very much surprised that you decided to marry her. You surely have men enough to defeat the usurper Arthur and take your throne." Geoffrey noted sharply. Vortimer moved uncomfortably and looked away.

"Well… I… just want peace, that is all." he replied. Elaine turned her head slightly and looked at Vortimer.

"But you have the support of all these men here. Do it, man! Your father was brave enough to fight Arthur's father. Have the courage to fight the son. If you don't fight, you will lose the respect of the princes. Or have you grown frightened since the Romans left?"

Vortimer drew his dagger and hammered it into the table in front of Geoffrey. The entire room fell silent and all eyes turned to the spectacle at the platform.

"I will not be told what to do! I am your king." Vortimer shouted angrily, his voice echoing against the stone walls. Then he sat down, not saying anything with anger still burning in him. Slowly people continued eating and talking, but it took time before they felt at ease after the sudden outburst of anger from Vortimer.

But things had started turning in Elaine's mind. So many questions, but no answers. There were things that seemed unclear, things she didn't know, but needed to know. She stood up, but was stopped by Vortimer. He had a firm grip of her arm, and looked at her strictly.

"Were are you going?" he asked.

"Out for some air. I will only take a moment." Elaine replied. Vortimer let go and nodded. Elaine walked down the platform and through the hall. She passed Galahad and Gawain as she walked through t he door.

"Come to my room later. I need to talk to you."

They nodded and Elaine was gone. She walked out in the courtyard and took a deep breath. She rested her hands at the hip and looked at the sky. The moon could be seen clearly in an opening between the clouds. She walked around and felt the cool breeze on her face. It was an immense relieve from the warmth of the banquet hall.

"Oh, Arthur, if only you were here." Elaine whispered, tears burning in her eyes. She wasn't sure she could do this. She had felt so strong and confident until now. She had consoled herself with the though that she did what was right. But now she wasn't so sure.

She walked back inside, but didn't return to the banquet hall. She went to her room and waited for Galahad and Gawain. It didn't take long before they softly knocked on the door.

"Now, tell me, what is this all about?" Elaine asked as Galahad locked the door.

"What?" Gawain asked.

"These princes, Vortimer wanting the throne." Elaine demanded. "I always thought Arthur was the one the Britons wanted as king, but apparently not."

"No." Gawain said and sat down. "What you must know is, that there are several princes in this land, each in control of different parts of Britain. Only a few support Arthur's right as king, among them Guinevere's people."

"I know, because Arthur is only half Briton. I was told before we left the Wall." Elaine nodded.

"Yes. And Vortimer has the support of many more princes than Arthur, and they want Vortimer as king." Galahad replied.

"But only thanks to the Romans." Gawain reminded him.

"The Romans?" Elaine asked, and remembered Geoffrey's remark about when the Romans left.

"Vortimer was devastated when Arthur defeated him eight years ago, so he bribed an army of Roman soldiers to fight for him. But now they are gone." Gawain said with a slight smile. "Fear of the Romans made the princes compliant. But he is loosing power now that the Romans are gone. They realised that it was more worth going back to Rome."

"But he still has the princes behind him." Elaine noted, to be sure she was right.

"Yes, but they want him to fight. Which he promised he would. But he will not. He knows he cannot defeat Arthur, not after how he defeated the Saxons." Galahad said.

"But that is ridiculous! He has more men behind him than Arthur, so why is he afraid to fight him?" Elaine asked.

"Vortimer is a politician, not a fighter. When it comes to war, he is not as smart as Arthur." Gawain said. "Remember, Arthur defeated him eight years ago, and now he has lost the support that has made him safe ever since."

"So he has two choices." Elaine said, hoping she had understood it all. "Either he will not fight, and he will loose the support of the princes. But then he cannot be king, which is what he wants."

"Yes." Gawain replied. "Or he can fight at the risk of defeat."

"But why is he afraid of loosing the princes? They want him as king?" Elaine asked.

"They want a strong king. And they see how strong Arthur is, how he defeated the Saxons. But still they want a Briton king, not a half Briton king." Galahad said and sounded as if it was hopeless case. "Vortimer fears they will go and support Arthur if he doesn't stand stronger."

"And he is prepared to fight Arthur, even though he is to marry me, Arthur's sister?" Elaine asked.

"Don't think Vortimer has scruples about fighting his family. There are rumours he killed his own brother, who died suddenly after a hunt. But there were no evidence against him." Gawain said bitterly.

"His own brother?" Elaine sighed and sat down. That didn't surprise her. Not at all. But… still. "

That night the dream again came to her. A stranger riding through the forest, suddenly stopping. A sword raised high and blood covering the ground…

**

* * *

**

_Wow, that is one long chapter, that is! Sorry if it is too long, and also the long talk at the end. I hope I wrote it properly and it wasn't too tough to get through. _

_Any way, please review and let me know what you think! Review, please?_


	11. Chapter 11

The wind was cold and harsh and howled in the large hall, which was adjacent to the great hall. The grey stonewalls were bare and no light came through the windows. The fire in the fireplace gave no warmth and very little light. Elaine's feet were freezing as she walked towards the long table in the middle of the room. She wore her warmest gown and a thick shawl around her shoulders. She quietly sat down and started eating. Vortimer had strictly ordered her to attend breakfast with him, and she found it best to obey. _But don't expect me to be obedient to all your commands_. Morgan stood behind her and looked hungrily at the plate in front of Elaine. Elaine had quickly noticed how the servants were often left without food for days, simply to make them more obedient and thankful for what they got. Or at least that was how Vortimer looked at the matter. Elaine had another way of describing it: tyranny. No more, no less. If there was something she could do to help, she would do it.

"Take the bread and leave quickly. Before His Highness arrives." Elaine whispered without looking at Morgan. Morgan looked surprised and hesitated to move. Elaine repeated her command and looked at her.

"No." Morgan whispered back, even though she was clearly eager to get the bread. Elaine looked around. No one else was present. She took the bread and forced it into Morgan's hand. Morgan looked both shocked and appalled and didn't know what to do. She looked from the bread to Elaine.

"Go, quickly." Elaine whispered. Morgan looked like a hunted animal as she looked at the door and rushed out. She looked around to see if she was followed and someone saw her taking the bread.

Elaine continued eating, though without much appetite. Soon after Vortimer came in. He didn't look at her as he sat down. He grabbed the bottle of wine and poured wine into his cup until it was completely full. He drank half the cup in one gulp and put the cup back on the table. Elaine appeared as if she had not noticed.

"Is it really so cold that you need a shawl?" he asked as he looked at her and saw her shawl.

"Yes. The weather is not quite agreeable to me." Elaine replied and looked up. "But I might get used to it in time."

Vortimer leaned back and looked at her. Or rather, he stared at her. With a look that made Elaine freeze. Like burning ice. She tried to keep calm as he stood up and slowly walked towards her. He let his hand glide down the table as he walked. He reached Elaine and gently took her hand.

"Well, you certainly shouldn't be cold until that time." he whispered and kissed her fingers, looking straight into her eyes. His lips were cold as ice, as was his eyes behind the fire that now burned in them. Panic welled up in her, she wanted to get away. She breathed deeper, her chest rose more forcefully. Vortimer might have mistaken her panic as passion, for he stopped kissing her fingers and pulled her up, holding her close to his body. He rested one hand on her back, letting the other caress her neck. Her body was tense and she tried to avoid his look. Whenever she looked into them, she didn't see Vortimer's eyes. She saw a pair of deep, dark eyes, full of warmth and love. She could not love Vortimer's coldness.

"Pretty Elaine." he whispered as he placed a finger beneath her chin and forced her to face him. "So pretty."

His face came closer, but she turned her face away.

"No." she whispered. His hold on her loosened and Elaine moved away from him. It was a great relieve, and now she could face him.

"We are not married. Until that day I will not dishonour myself." That was the best argument she could use, she just hoped it worked. Vortimer looked at her for some time. He hardly seemed convinced. But then he nodded in acceptance.

"Very well." he said and walked back to his seat. Elaine excused herself and rushed back to her room. She locked the door and fell to her knees. Her body was shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks. She struggled to conceal her sobs so no one outside her room could hear if they passed by. How could she not forget him? She would never see Lancelot again, she had to let go. Why could she not? She had promised she would, but it had proved impossible. All night she dreamed of him, saw his face, felt his body against hers. His voice and sweet words soothed her troubled mind and his touch comforted her. But it could never be.

Elaine fought herself to her feet and still sobbed uncontrollably as she walked to her bed and sat down. She looked at the wedding gown that was placed on a chair by the window and she fought a great desire to rip it apart and burn it. She was tired, tired of remembering, tired of lack of sleep and tired of everything. Why could she not forget?

_**

* * *

**_

Arthur sat quietly by his desk, trying to keep control and make sense of a large pile of papers in front of him. So much to do, so little time to do it in. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back in the chair. He felt so out of place. He was a leader of men in battle, he had little experience being a leader in times of peace. These were problems he had little knowledge dealing with. If only Pelagius had been there.

There was a knock on the door. A soldier stepped in and bowed. Arthur was about to rise from the chair but remained seated.

"Have you found him?" he asked.

"No, my lord." the soldier asked. "But we have talked to people who claim to have seen a lonely rider. It might have been him."

Arthur tried to hide his disappointment. There was no doubt where he had gone, but Arthur hoped he would be found soon. Or else the consequences would be serious.

"Are the men ready for battle?" he then asked.

"Yes, my lord. Soon they will be." the soldier replied. Arthur nodded satisfied.

"Good. You may leave."

The soldier bowed and left. Arthur stood up and walked to the window. He saw the forest beyond the fields. It seemed impossible to find him now. He heard the door open behind him. It was Guinevere. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Guinevere stopped him.

"I already know. He has not been found." she said and walked towards her husband. He put his arms around her and looked down at her.

"I just don't understand why he could be that foolish." he said. "He knew what could happen if he..."  
"Could you really be that surprised, Arthur?" Guinevere said harshly. Arthur sighed.

"You still blame me for all of this?" he asked.

"No, though you could have dealt with it differently." she replied. Arthur knew she was right. But it was too late now. He again walked to the window and looked out.

"What have you done, you fool?"

_**

* * *

**_

Dinner that evening was a gloomy affaire. Elaine was silent and kept her distance from Vortimer who seemed as sullen as always. She had remained in her room all day, only having Morgan as her link to what happened outside.

Elaine finished her dinner and stood up. She was about to leave when Vortimer stopped her.

"Oh, that's right." he said. Elaine turned to look at him. "Your two friends will be leaving tonight."

Elaine was dumbfounded. Frozen to the spot, she stepped forward.

"What?"

"The two knights your brother has sent with you. They are leaving tonight." Vortimer repeated, more than happy to make her suffer hearing the words again.

"But they were not to leave until tomorrow, after the wedding!" Elaine exclaimed and rushed forward. Her voice had remained calm, but not it rose in anger. "You cannot just send them…"  
"I can do whatever I like!" Vortimer shouted and stood up. He stepped away from the table. "You are to be my wife, and I will not have your brother's men here to ruin the wedding."

"Oh, don't be foolish!" Elaine retorted. "What could they do to ruin the wedding?"  
"I will not have them here! You hear me?" Vortimer shouted. "And you better obey my wished, or by all the demons of Hell, you will regret it!"

He stormed out the room, leaving behind Elaine. She took a deep breath to calm herself and turned around. She saw a servant stand in the door with a tray in his hands, looking bewildered.

"You can take that away." Elaine said as she walked out the room. She walked through the great hall and passed Galahad and Gawain on her way. They stepped up beside her as she walked towards them. She stopped as she reached them.

"We are so sorry." Galahad said. He seemed truly sad to have to leave, as did Gawain.

"It is not your fault." Elaine said, trying to control her voice. "But please come to me before you leave. I have a letter I would like you to give to Arthur. And only to him."

Both knights nodded, and Elaine left.

She locked the door behind her as she entered her room. She walked to the bed and found the letter. She had hidden it not to risk it would fall into Vortimer's hands. He would not at all approve of the content. She closed the window, locking the cold wind out. The moon stood clear on the night sky, as was the stars. They twinkled brightly, as to give her some hope.

She walked to the bed to rest. With the letter in her hand, she fell asleep…

Her eyes shut open as she felt someone move beside her. She was tired, and it took time to realise what was going on. A man sat beside her, leaning forward towards her. She panicked and tried to get away, but was held back. She tried to scream for help. A cold hand was pressed against her mouth and a voice shushed when Elaine tried to cry out. She was pulled out of the bed and forced towards the window. The stranger wore dark clothes and the hoot on the cloak covered the face in darkness. Elaine struggled to get free. She screamed for help, but the stranger shushed again. He was too strong for Elaine, even though she fought with all her strength.

"No, let go!" she cried as she was pushed towards the open window. Just as she reached it, the door was smashed open and Galahad and Gawain jumped in. They attacked the stranger who had raised his sword against them. Elaine ran away from them and fell helplessly to her knees. Hopefully two could beat one, but the stranger was a brilliant fighter, he was more than a match for the two knights. She watched as Galahad was knocked out, then Gawain. The stranger kneeled beside them to see if they were allowed. Elaine slowly stood up and moved towards the bed. Perhaps if she was quick, she could get out of the room and get away. But the stranger was faster, and soon he had blindfolded her and lifted her across the shoulder. He clearly didn't move as easily with her to carry, but she was surprised how easily he got out the window and ran away. She listened carefully, but she could not hear anyone following them. Had anyone even heard her screams? Her heart raced and she felt numb with panic and cold.

Soon the stranger stopped and put her down. She was raised up on a horse with the stranger behind her. She heard the sound of branches and leaves hitting the horse's legs. They were in a forest.

"Sleep." the stranger whispered. Elaine mused. The voice seemed both strange and yet familiar Everything was dark around her. She was still blindfolded and had no idea where they were. The stranger repeated his command, and soon Elaine was too tired. She felt the stranger turn to look behind them, to see if they were followed. It seemed they were not. Her eyes were closed and soon she sleep took over. The sound of the horse's hooves hitting the ground as it walked slowly seemed more and more distant until it was no more than a echo. She rested her head against the stranger's chest and fell sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_And you thought I had forgotten this story? Never ! I have suffered the lack of inspiration and time, but now I am back again._

_You have to wait to find out what just happened, I am not going to tell! For I promise to continue, just have a little patience, okay? Until next time…_


	12. Chapter 12

The sun warmed her face, and the wind gently played with her hair and made the grass underneath her hand tickle her skin. She moved uncomfortably, realising she lay on the bare grass resting her head on a folded cloak and another cloak around her body. Her head ached slightly, and she gently rubbed her temples as she sat up. The air smelled of flowers and grass, but there was also a slight touch of smoke. Not surprisingly, Elaine saw a fire near her. Smoke still rose from it, though the fire had long gone out. A horse stood tied to a tree in the clearing. She was in a forest, and she heard a brook not far away. She looked around, trying to find a hint to who had brought her here. But she saw nothing. She was alone. Whoever had taken her here was away for now, but surely he would return.

"So, you woke up." a voice called near by. Elaine spun around to see who had spoken. The familiarity of the voice made her heart skip a beat, and for a short moment she could have smiled. But the smile turned to a look of astonishment as she saw who had spoken.

"You have slept for much longer than I thought you would." Lancelot said as he walked towards her. "I can imagine you didn't sleep much in that hellhole Arthur sent you to."

"You." Elaine exclaimed and stood up. Lancelot smiled amused and stopped.

"Yes, me." he said.

"It was you who took me away from the castle?" she asked, her voice trembling. She feared the answer, but she had to know.

"Yes, I did." Apparently he hoped for a sign of gratitude, but Elaine felt giving none. Now a horrible truth dawned in her. Anger started boiling in her, shock and horror numbed her senses.

"Do you realise what you have done?" she cried. She stepped forward, looking directly into Lancelot's eyes. "Do you realise what will happen when Vortimer realises I am gone?"

"I am sure he will be the heart-broken betrothed and risk the demons of hell to find his beloved." Lancelot said sarcastically and walked away. Elaine followed him and grabbed his arm to make him turn around to face her.

"He will wage war on Arthur! Arthur is not prepared for battle and will lose everything!" Elaine cried angrily, still holding on to Lancelot's arm. But Lancelot did not move.

"I just saved you! You would have died in that place." Lancelot said coolly.

"So you expect me to be grateful?" Elaine asked, angry and bewildered. She could not believe him. How could he do this? To Arthur? To her? It Arthur was killed…

"A little gratitude would be nice." Lancelot said, irritated. "I actually went through quite an ordeal to get you out."

"I never asked to be rescued!"

"Oh, so you want to go back? Very well then, milady, I shall take you back." Lancelot said, walking towards the horse. "It seemed I should never have bothered saving you."

"No! You should not." Elaine cried. "Vortimer will attack Arthur, and he'll be defenceless."

"I know." Lancelot said, avoiding looking at her. It only made Elaine even more angry. He was putting his own friend in danger, and he didn't care.

"So you would risk the life of your friend, your king?" she asked, her tone cold and hateful.

"He is not my king!" Lancelot said forcefully, looking her straight in the eye. But for a slight moment, Elaine saw something he had so far managed to conceal. Something he had not felt for a long time. Doubt and guilt. "I served him for years, fought his battles. And I have done my time. I owe allegiance to no man."

"But surely, it must bother you." Elaine said, sensing Lancelot's doubt. "To see Arthur and your other friends killed for something you have done. They will die for your mistake."

"Don't you think I know that?" Lancelot cried, rushing forward. He grabbed her arms, pulling her close. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong. "It was what first made he stay at the Wall. He is my friend, and I have always done what my best to protect him."

"Then what made you leave?" Elaine said, pushing herself out of his grip. Her heart was beating faster now, her cheeks blushed, and her whole body shivered from his touch. For a moment, he stood there. Then he sighed, in utter anguish, as if he was slowly pulled apart by his troubles.

"Do you not know?" he asked softly, slowly walking towards her. "You."

"Me?" Elaine asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. If only he would stop looking at her. Those dark eyes that reached into her deepest soul.

"Because I love you, Elaine." He had now reached, his voice still filled with pain, his eyes staring directly into hers. "For years, I tried to run from my feelings, my wish to marry and have children, my wish for a peaceful life. I was always fighting, why should I wish for something that would never happen? And why would I have the right to a peaceful life, to a wife, and sons, after all the sons I have killed over the years? But then I met you."

He paused, still gazing down at her. Elaine breathed deeply, realising she had breathed as Lancelot spoke.

"In you, I found my last chance, my last chance to earn the right to the life I had secretly wished for. And I would truly forever be denied that right if I let you go."

"You shouldn't say these things." Elaine said, shivering. She pushed herself away and turned her back on him. She heard footsteps behind her, and closed her eyes as she felt his strong hands on her shoulders. Slowly, they moved down her arms and held on to her firmly.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked softly. Elaine took a deep breath.

"Nothing." she said, more to convince herself.

"Then look at me."

Slowly, she turned around. She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. He gently place a finger under her chin and pushed her head up so she faced him.

"Do not deny that you love me too." he said, his eyes piecing into hers. She trembled, both from his gaze but also from his touch. It made her skin burn where his fingers were.

"I love you."

Without a word, Lancelot pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers. All breath left her, and she left her knees weaken. Her whole body ached and trembled. A slight whimper left her throat, and she pulled away. She looked at Lancelot, who seemed to also breath a little heavily.

"Come with me." he breathed.

"Where?"

"To Sarmatia. To my country. We'll leave this island and start a life of our own." he said. He pulled her close, letting his hand glide down and resting on the small of her back. "A family of our own."

He kissed her again. He pulled away, smiling at her.

"Don't we deserve some happiness?"

With a smile, Elaine nodded.

_**

* * *

**__So this is the end of the long expected chapter! And I am really so very sorry it has taken me so long, but I have just been busy with other things and occupied by other stories, so this was pushed away for some time. But now I'm back, and I promise to finish this story because I love it so much (or perhaps because I love Lancelot so much? "adoring sigh" Oh, Lancelot! Brave, handsome Lancelot! Ahhmm…) _

_And for those who have wondered: yes, I was inspired by Lancelot's lines from the movie about having killed too many sons so he why would he have rights to his own. _

_So please enjoy, be a little patient and review and let me know what you think._


	13. Chapter 13

The following day they rode through the forest. They were heading south, to the coast. Elaine sat behind Lancelot on the horse, her arms safe around his waist. She rested her head against his back. The sun warmed her face, but was cooled by the dark shadow the threes cast, and there was something weighing heavily on her chest. Lancelot reached out for her hand and held it tight. It soothed her mind, and she smiled.

Later, they stopped, getting something to eat. Elaine studied Lancelot for a while, noting his every feature. She felt herself blush as her eyes went up and down his body. She quickly looked away.

"Tell me more of your family." she then said. Lancelot looked up at her.

"What's there to tell?" he asked. "My only family is my parents, my sisters and my brother."

"But surely there must be more." Elaine asked. "You must have grown up as all others."

"Naturally. But it's so long ago, I hardly remember anymore." Lancelot replied.

"Is it because it's too painful?" Elaine asked gently. She had suspected it for some time. He seemed to love his family, but wasn't keen on talking about them. Lancelot laughed and smiled at her.

"You read my mind, you roman witch?" he joked. "Some trick your guardian taught you?"

"Are you calling me witch? How dare you?" Elaine asked, pretending to be offended. Then she laughed. "No. I read others' minds as well as any woman can."

"And mine seems to an open book to you." Lancelot said, his voice low. He looked at her in a way that made her heart beat faster and her cheeks blush. She slowly got up.

"I am going for a bath. There's a lake nearby." she said and started to walk away. She turned, pointing a finger at Lancelot. "And don't you dare follow me!"

Lancelot stayed behind as Elaine made her way to the lake. Slowly, she took off her clothes, looking across her shoulder. She didn't want Lancelot to be spying on her in secret. But it seemed safe enough. The water was cold and made her shiver. Step by step, she got into the water, letting the water cover her. After a while, she got used to the cold water and began swimming around. She stayed near the brink and kept watch. When she decided to get up, she quickly got back into the water, as she saw Lancelot watching her from the shadows.

"Are you always looking when ladies are taking a bath?" she asked in a sharp tone. Even though she was under water, she still covered herself with her arms.

"No." Lancelot said, stepping forward. He stopped beside her clothes, reaching down to take it.

"Don't you dare!" Elaine cried. She was still in the water and could do nothing. Luckily, Lancelot let her clothes be. He walked to the brink, still looking at her.

"I need to get up, so you'll please turn around."

Lancelot obeyed, and Elaine quickly rushed up and put on her clothes. She walked up to Lancelot.

"We better get going now."

"Yes." Lancelot agreed. Then he reached out for her neck, touching the pulling out the pendant that was around her around. First now she realized it was the pendant that had weighed so heavily. Arthur's pendant.

"Are you still unsure about this?" Lancelot asked, looking from the pendant to her. She took the pendant out of this hands, slipping it back underneath her clothes.

"No." she said forcefully, walking away. But her voice shivered as she spoke, and she hated herself for it. She had made up her mind. She would not change it again.

"You do realize it's a long way to Sarmatia?" Lancelot asked as they reached the clearing they had stopped.

"I do." Elaine knew it would be a long journey. A touch one, too. But she wanted it. She wanted to go with Lancelot.

In silence, they continued through the forest. Earlier, the sun had felt warm, but now it felt cold, making her whole body shiver.

_**

* * *

**_They continued for hours. It was slowly getting dark. Elaine rested her head against Lancelot's back, her arms around his waist. She had lost track of time. There was no telling how long they had travelled now. And it didn't matter. That was only a small matter compared to something else that bothered her. A painful feeling of doubt. She hated thinking about it, but a horrible image of Arthur dead on a battlefield kept appearing in her mind. For the first time, she feared for his life. He could die. He had very little chance against Vortimer, and all his men would be slaughtered. And she couldn't help feeling guilty for it all. None of this would have happened, wasn't it for her and Lancelot. But done was done, and what could Lancelot do now? What could Elaine do? They could do nothing if Vortimer attacked. Only hope some would be spared, which was unlikely. Perhaps… it might be better if she just forgot it all. Wouldn't Arthur have wanted her to be happy? She wanted to believe that. It might be better just leaving and start a new life somewhere else. Far away from here. Far away from her brother.

"Damn it!" Lancelot hissed. Elaine looked up.

"What?" she asked. Lancelot sighed, his head half-turned to look at her.

"It was a mistake, wasn't it?" he asked. Elaine looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked, hoping. Oh, please, God, say it is so!

"We are going back to the Wall." Lancelot said. "We shouldn't leave."

"Thank you!" Elaine whispered gratefully. Lancelot nodded. He understood.

"Then hold on."

They galloped on, branches hitting them as they passed. But it didn't matter. The horse continued galloping, being guided by the careful instruction from its rider.

After some time, hours it seemed, the horse stopped. Elaine looked up. They were near the edge of the forest, the sun half-way down the horizon.

"What is it?" she asked. Lancelot hushed her.

"Listen." he whispered. Elaine listened. She did hear something now. Without a sound, Lancelot helped Elaine down. He dismounted the horse and slowly walked toward sound. He hid among the bushes, peeking out on the vast fields before them. Elaine joined him. They both watched carefully.

"Dear God!" Elaine whispered.

"Vortimer's men." Lancelot whispered. And so it was. There was no mistake who it was. Vortimer's banner flapped in the wind above their heads.

"He's going to attack!" Elaine exclaimed, fighting to keep her voice low. Luckily, the soldiers were too far away for them to hear her.

"No, wait." Lancelot said. "You see how many they are? They are many, but not as many as was said. There should be twice as many soldiers."  
"Really?" Elaine asked. "But…"

"And see how slow they move. They are on a march, yes. But too slow. Vortimer's waiting for something." Lancelot said, pointing at the authoritative figure in the front. Elaine recognized him as Vortimer, though it surprised her to see him in the front of his men, going to battle. "Something is wrong here."

"What?"

"Something. I don't know what." Lancelot replied. "Though it could appear he waits for more men to come. That's why. He's frightened. He knows he does not have as many men as he was said to have. And he now waits for more men."

"But if more men joins him before he reaches Arthur, Arthur will be defenseless!" Elaine exclaimed.

"We better be quick, or we won't be able to warn Arthur." Lancelot said and jumped up.

"But it's too far…"

"We are closer to the Wall than you think." Lancelot said, pulling her up in front of him on the horse.

In a fast gallop, they rushed through the forest, faster than before. The horse was pushed to its limit, but it held on, getting them faster and faster through the forest. Elaine doubted they would get there. It was too far away. They might get there at some point, but it would still be too late. Vortimer's men would soon arrive, and nothing could stop them After what seemed like eternities, they got out of the forest.

"We are there soon." Lancelot called.

They continued for some time. The fields seemed to go on forever, but finally she saw it. The Wall. It started as a mere shadow, but slowly grew and revealed itself. They made a sharp turn, following the Wall. Now Elaine recognized the place. They had made it. They were there. Men walked around the battlement with torches, and a few voices called out when they saw Lancelot and Elaine approach. They reached the gateway in and heard the loud voice call out.

"Arthur! It's Lancelot!"

They rode through the gate and stopped in the middle of the courtyard. Elaine jumped off the horse and was pulled into the arms of Arthur, who had just arrived.

"Thank God, you are safe!" he whispered and pulled away to get a closer look at her.

"I am fine, brother. No need to worry." Elaine said and turned to Lancelot, who watched them from a distance. Arthur followed her gaze. His eyes darkened as he saw his friend.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you." Lancelot said and stepped forward.

"I have nothing to talk to you about." Arthur said, an arm around his sister. He gently pushed her forward to go inside, but was stopped by Elaine.

"No, listen to him."

"Vortimer's men are on their way." Lancelot said. Arthur turned to look at him. "But they are not as many as we feared."  
"Tell me everything." Arthur said, pulling Lancelot with him to talk in private. Guinevere now came out.

"Elaine."

She pulled Elaine into a hug, not asking any questions.

"You are safe now." she smiled and took Elaine with her inside. Elaine looked back across her shoulder, trying to see where Arthur and Lancelot were. They were still talking. But as Elaine was pushed through the door, she could not see them anymore.

"Arthur has been worried about you." Guinevere said. "The day after your departure, he realized Lancelot had gone missing. It didn't take long to know where he had gone."

Elaine stopped and looked up at her Guinevere.

"He knew?" Elaine asked.

"Yes. He knew Lancelot had gone to get you back. So he immediately send out messengers to get all as many men as possible." Guinevere said.

"So he's preparing for battle?" Elaine asked, her hope raising.

"Yes. But it will be hard. It's said Vortimer has a large army behind him." Guinevere replied grimly.

"We might still have a chance." Elaine said. If only Vortimer would not be joined by the princes who served him. But there was little chance of that.

Soon after, Arthur and his men were ready to leave. He had Tristan, Bors, Dagonet and Lancelot by his side. Arthur had not forgiven Lancelot for what he had done, but knew Lancelot was needed. Without a word, Lancelot and Elaine looked at each other as Arthur kissed Guinevere. Then he turned to Elaine.

"Take care, brother." Elaine said, tears in her eyes. "I will pray for a swift victory."

"I will return. Do not doubt it." Arthur smiled bravely. "We all will."

Elaine quickly looked at Lancelot, and their eyes met.

Side by side, Elaine and Guinevere watched as the men rode out. All the men had gathered outside the gates and were ready to leave. Elaine rushed forward and ran up the steps to the battlements. She kept watching as the men rode out and at last vanished in the horizon, the moonlight shining down on them.

"There's nothing more we can do." Guinevere said. She had come up to her and now stood by her side. Elaine nodded. All they now could do was wait. Wait and pray.

"This is all my fault." Elaine whispered.

"None of this is your fault." Guinevere said. "If anyone is to blame, it's Lancelot."

"But he did it because of me." Elaine said, looking at Guinevere. "Because he loves me."

Guinevere put an arm around her.

"Come. Let's go back inside."

That night Elaine did not sleep. But it was all she could do until word reached them about the battle. But it seemed as if hours passed. Elaine twisted and turned in her bed, not being able to find rest. She either stared at the door, the ceiling, or the window through which the moonlight came. There was a full moon that night. It wasn't necessary a bad omen, but it still worried Elaine. The full moon signified a great change, something important or big happening. And as of yet there had been no word from the battlefield. There was no telling how things looked out there, who would win, and who would lose. She held her dragon pendant in her hand, whispering her prayers. Both for her brother and the man she loved.

_**

* * *

**_

_You really thought I would have them run away and forget it all? Of course I would never do that, that would be so wrong._

_And you might think some of this chapter is just strange, but it was hard to make things work out when it came to how fast they would get to the Wall and all of that, so please just bear with me here. I needed them to get there in time, and this was the best I could come up with._

_Please review and let know what you think!_


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn broke, and Elaine tiredly stirred, rubbing her eyes as the sun hit her face. She had slept for a couple of hours, however restless as they had been. She went to the window and looked out. All was quiet. Too quiet. Elaine got dressed and left her room. Everywhere, all was silent. Very few people were out, and those who were went about their business without a word. It was a dismal scene, and a grim feeling haunted them all. Elaine tired not to let it affect her. She was worried enough as it was. She found Guinevere in the rooms which were reserved for those wounded in battle. A group of women, among those Vanora, walked around, making sure all was ready when the men returned. Many would be wounded, many would die.

"Still no word about the battle?" Elaine asked. Guinevere shook her head tiredly.

"None. It seems has been hours now. Something must have happened." she said, worried.

"Can I help with anything?" Elaine asked, looking around.

"No. All is ready here." Guinevere replied.

"You look tired." Elaine said, frowning. "You should sleep."

"No. Word will no doubt come soon, and I want to be informed immediately." Together, they left the rooms, wandering the empty corridors.

"What do you think is happening out there?" Elaine asked. Guinevere breathed deeply.

"I do not know." she replied, her voice controlled. "Anything could happen."

They had not reached the door to the courtyard, and at that moment, a voice called out.

"A messenger! A messenger from the king!"

Elaine and Guinevere rushed out. A man almost fell off his horse, rushing forward towards them. He bowed before them, breathing heavily. It was clear he had come straight from the battle. Mud and blood everywhere, his armor scared and his cloak ruined.

"Milady…" he breathed, but stopped. He tried to speak, but could not for lack of breath.

"What's happened?" Guinevere asked, trying to stay composed.

"We… won. The battle was won." the messenger breathed, his voice almost trembling with relief. "We were near defeat, but Vortimer lost in the end. We won!"

"Thank God!" Elaine exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. She almost fell to her knees but remained standing.

"Come, tell us everything." Guinevere urged. They walked inside, and water and food was served to the messenger.

"We fought long and hard. Vortimer's men were almost too strong for us, and we feared our time had come. But… and I do not know how it happened… our luck turned. Vortimer's men were slaughtered, some deserting their master to save themselves. We could hardly believe our eyes as we realized we were winning. And then… Vortimer rode towards Arthur, with his sword raised. It was a clear desperate attempt to try and kill him, he had already lost. And the king killed him with one stroke of his sword. Victory was ours!"

"And the king?" Guinevere asked, her smile fading. "He is all right?"

"Oh, he's very well, milady, I assure you. He's leading his men back now. Those who survived, that is. We lost many, and many are wounded."

"Could it be differently?" Guinevere said sadly. "But you have earned your rest. Eat, drink, and rest yourself."

With a smile, Guinevere left, followed by Elaine. As the door closed behind them, they both fell into each other's arms, sobbing quietly.

"I cannot believe this! Arthur is safe." Elaine whispered. Guinevere chuckled, whipping away her tears.

"And so is Lancelot, I am sure."

Elaine nodded. Hopefully.

Later, the returning soldiers could be seen. And all rejoiced as the men rode through the gate, rushing into the arms of loved ones. Guinevere was the first to greet Arthur, who pulled both his wife and sister into an embrace.

"I am so glad you returned safely." Elaine smiled, tears in her eyes. Arthur kissed her cheek and smiled back.

"Your prayers worked, sister."

Elaine walked away, letting Arthur and Guinevere alone. She saw Tristan, Bors, and Dagonet. For a moment she feared Lancelot had fallen. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is…" she asked Dagonet. He just smiled and pointed towards the gate.

"He is over there."

Elaine made her way there. And a bright smile formed her on her lips. For there he stood, unharmed, it seemed. Their eyes met, smiling brightly to each other, and Elaine rushed forward.

"I thought I had lost you." she whispered, her tears running freely, as she flung her arms around his neck. She held tightly on to him, not wanting to let go.

"You won't be rid of me that easily." Lancelot replied, pulling her close, burying his face in her hair. They pulled away, looking at each other.

"I hear it was quite a victory." Elaine smiled. Lancelot also smiled.

"Yes. It was a miracle."

Lancelot bent down to kiss her. Finally, the sun shined upon them again.

_**

* * *

**_

Elaine spend the rest of the day tending to the wounded. There were so many, she feared they would never be able to save them all. And they could not. One by one, men died, but there were still many who lived. Luckily, most of them would live the right care.

Bors had injured his arm, which annoyed him greatly. But there was no sympathy from his beloved.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It's heal after a few weeks." Vanora said, binding up Bors' arm.

"You are torturing me, woman! You hear! Torturing me!"

Elaine smiled slightly. She went to help Guinevere. She was cleaning a wound, but the water was too bloody to be any good.

"I'll go get some clean water for you." Elaine offered.

"Thank you, Elaine."  
Elaine went outside and emptied the bowl of water. She went to the well, but was stopped by a familiar presence.

"You have been busy, I see." Arthur said, pointing at the bowl and at Elaine's dress.

"Yes. I have tended to the wounded." Elaine replied, continuing her walk to the well. Arthur followed her quietly.

"Have you heard from Galahad and Gawain?" Elaine asked.

"No. But Lancelot reassured me that they were well when he… got you out." Arthur said. Elaine nodded embarrassedly. "I have send men out to find them."

"Good." Elaine said. "Have you forgiven him?"

"Yes, I have. He is my friend."

They reached the well. Elaine refilled the bowl and went back to the wounded. Arthur still followed her.

"Elaine." Arthur stopped, taking hold of her arm. He turned her around to look at her.

"I have talked to Lancelot. He told me why he acted as he did." he said. There was a look of guilt in his eyes. Elaine waited patiently, anticipating his next words. "And I want to know if it really is true that you love him."

Elaine almost dropped the bowl in her hands. She breathed deeply before she spoke.

"I do love him. I really do." That was all she could say. Arthur nodded and smiled.

"Very well." he said. "I'll leave you to your work."

He smiled as he walked away. Elaine stood frozen to ground, watching him as he vanished.

"There you are. What kept you?" Guinevere asked as Elaine returned with the water.

"I am so sorry, I was detained." Elaine excused herself. Guinevere nodded and began to tend to clean the wound on the soldier she was tending. Elaine went outside and found an empty part of the battlements. She sighed and leaned against the cold stone, gazing out on the fields before her. She didn't hear footsteps approaching.

"I thought I might find you here."

Elaine was startled and turned to see who spoke. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Yes." she said, turning back to the fields as Lancelot walked up beside her, following her gaze. They stood there for a moment.

"I talked to Arthur again." Lancelot then said. Elaine nodded. She blushed as she realized what the conversation had been about.

"And I hear a certain young woman confessed her love for one of her brother's knights."

"Yes." Elaine smiled, blushing. "She appears to love this man quite a deal."

"So what keeps them apart?" Lancelot said, reaching out for her hand. She turned to look at him, her skin burning from his touch. "Will she not marry him?"

"Yes." she said. "Yes, she will marry him."

"I love you, Elaine." Lancelot said as he pulled her close and claimed her lips. For a moment they stood there, their arms around each other. Then they pulled away, and with an arm around her waist, Lancelot walked down from the battlements with Elaine beside him. They met Arthur and the rest of the knights who were at the tavern. When they saw Lancelot and Elaine together, smiling happily, they all started cheering. Elaine chuckled embarrassedly, and Lancelot gently pushed her forward. Arthur stood up, a calm smile on his face. He embraced his sister and kissed her forehead.

"I am happy for you."

"Thank you." Elaine smiled back. Arthur then embraced Lancelot, who also expressed his gratitude. The others soon followed, and a toast for the couple roared through the air.

"It seems it really was the right choice to return." Lancelot asked, his arm safely placed around his betrothed's waist. She smiled and kissed him.

"It certainly does."

_**

* * *

**_

_This was all for now, so you'll have to be patient._

_Please review and let know what you think!_


End file.
